<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Undertale AU Oneshots (Requests from Tumblr) by SimpleAverageGirl27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949142">Undertale AU Oneshots (Requests from Tumblr)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleAverageGirl27/pseuds/SimpleAverageGirl27'>SimpleAverageGirl27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfresh (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bonely Hearts Club, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), F/M, Fellswap Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, Fellswap Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Gen, Human bitty - Freeform, Inktale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfresh Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleAverageGirl27/pseuds/SimpleAverageGirl27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whether short stories or possibly multiple parts to a single story, you've come to the right place to read about your favorite Undertale characters, along with different AU's! From love to angst, please enjoy reading these little stories on how your favored character interacts with you from your suggestions!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2234271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. US!Papyrus X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Good evening everyone! I'm sure by now that by reading the title and summary, you can guess that this will mostly be one-shots that I transferred over from my Tumblr and with some different Undertale AU's. I hope you enjoy them to your heart's content!</p><p>Just a reminder: I will only accept requests from my Tumblr. Here's a link to my account if you're interested!</p><p>https://simpleaveragegirl27.tumblr.com/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <strong> Anonymous asks: Can I have a... request?👀 Could you please write US!Papyrus x reader? Maybe about... jealousy? Please? :'D I'm not forcing!! </strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong> Please note: Since this is in just the Underswap universe, I will be using the names Sans and Papyrus instead of their nicknames. </strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <strong> Warning: Slight cursing, smoking </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus wakes up to a sweet aroma lingering in the air. Groggily, he moves his arm to grab his honey closer, his sockets remaining stubbornly shut.</p><p>All he can feel is the empty, rippled sheet beside him, but the warmth tells him that you left not that long ago.</p><p>Papyrus grunts as he twists his body to look at the time, attempting to blink away the exhaustion. His brows furrowing, he glares at the bright green numbers on the alarm clock.</p><p>8 a.m.</p><p>Papyrus groans as he turns back and flops his skull onto his pillow. He snuggles further into his pillow to try to go back to sleep.</p><p>Several minutes later, he’s still awake and now hungry, that tempting smell preventing him from falling back into a deep slumber. Frowning, he releases a long sigh and sits up in bed, his sockets heavy from only a few hours of rest. Rubbing his skull, Papyrus reaches over to the side table and pulls a drawer out, blindly rustling around to find his stock of cigarettes. He finds a box and takes it out, closing the drawer afterward. Shaking it, he listens to the contents inside and then flips the lid over to take one out. Setting the box on the table, Papyrus places the stick between his teeth and snaps his phalanges.</p><p>The other end of the cigarette glows red, illuminating Papyrus’ skull in the somewhat dark room.</p><p>Papyrus came back late last night, or relatively early in the morning, from his job, and it took a lot out of him. Luckily, his career didn’t require him to work long hours all the time, but it did every once in a while, and it sucks. The pay’s worth it, though, so he never complains out loud to Sans or you.</p><p>There’s always a meal ready for him when he comes home late, and sometimes you’re there in his bed with his orange hoodie, waiting for him while sleeping or awake. Your warm, gentle smile becomes brighter whenever you see him.</p><p>His soul hums at the thought of you.</p><p>Exhaling the orange smoke from his cigarette, he notices that it’s almost gone and crushes it with his hand, the stick disappearing into a puff of smoke. Papyrus sits there for a moment, listening to a faint sound of music. Once he’s fully awake, he climbs out of bed, stretches, and walks over to the door to take a short cut.</p><p>After his shortcut, he finds himself at the entrance of the kitchen. He sees your form in front of the stove. Papyrus grins at the sight of you wiggling to the beat of the music - lost in your world. He watches you flip some pancakes, your head bobbing, and the hoodie moving along with your movements.</p><p>It pretty much swallows you up, and he loves it.</p><p>Shuffling his way into the kitchen, he quietly comes up behind you and wraps his arms around you. Papyrus feels you stiffen at the contact. You quickly lookup, your eyes wide before they soften, and then a smile forms on your lips.</p><p>“Good morning,” you greet him, relaxing against his hold and resting your head against his sternum.</p><p>“mornin’, honey. you’re up pretty early. what’s the occasion?” Papyrus questions, bending his head to nuzzle against the side of your face. His eye lights grow a little brighter when you giggle at his affection.</p><p>“I’m sorry I woke you up, but I have some plans with a friend of mine today,” you kiss the side of his skull before flipping a pancake, his sockets half-lidded at the returned affection, “He needs some help for a birthday gift.”</p><p>
  <strong> . . . </strong>
</p><p>He...? Who the hell is ‘he’?</p><p>Papyrus tightens his grip on you, a low growl escaping him. His teeth scrape along the side of your neck. You shiver at the contact, and he watches as your cheeks turn red.</p><p>“who’s ‘he’ honey?” Papyrus demands lowly, his teeth remaining on your neck while watching you finish placing the pancakes.</p><p>“Do you remember Ray? At the park we went to for our first date?” you ask while covering the pancakes with a paper towel.</p><p>Papyrus pauses before he rests on your shoulder to think back, his arms loosening a little, but not much.</p><p>The name sounds familiar. A memory of their first date plays back, the two of them talking and enjoying the nice, warm weather.</p><p>You looked stunning in your outfit that day.</p><p>Another voice called out to you. A man had ran up to you to greet you. The two of you were familiar with each other as you spoke to one another, and his soul burned with jealousy at how easy going this man was around you. The way he teasingly poked you and had an arm wrapped around your shoulder.</p><p>It took everything in him to not lash out at the man, but he did glare at him.</p><p>You introduced Papyrus to this man, now called Ray, and leaned against him. Papyrus had wrapped his arm around your shoulder and brought you closer to show Ray that you’re his. You smelled sweet that day too.</p><p>That’s when Ray told them he had to go. Papyrus had noticed Ray looking at him, with a slight smirk on his face, as if he knew about his jealousy.</p><p>Then, with sudden clarity, he remembers Ray’s next words.</p><p>
  <strong> “<em>I better get going. My boyfriend’s waiting on me. You two lovebirds have a good one, yeah?” </em> </strong>
</p><p>Papyrus had judged him on the spot and hadn’t picked up any lies in that statement. That smug bastard was riling him up. After he left, the two of you had resumed the date.</p><p>You never left his side for the rest of the day.</p><p>His mind comes back to the present. Papyrus briefly forgot about this Ray guy, but if it’s true that he has a boyfriend, then he’s not going to take you away.</p><p>“yeah I do. what about him?” Papyrus answers after some silence passed between them.</p><p>“Well...” you turn in his arms and wrap your own around his cervical vertebrae, giving him a chaste kiss before continuing, “He needs some ideas on what to get his boyfriend for his birthday. I thought I help him out and hang out with him since it’s been a while, especially with our work hours and such. If you want, you can come along too. Ah...”</p><p>You bring a hand up to caress his cheekbone, your thumb rubbing briefly under his dark sockets. Papyrus finds himself leaning against your warmth, his eye lights hazing at your gentle touch. Your eyes trail from your contact to his gaze.</p><p>“Do you want to eat and then sleep some more...? We don’t meet until ten,” you admit.</p><p>“stars, yes...” Papyrus groans as you laugh at his reaction.</p><p>“Well then, let’s eat! I’m starving from smelling all this good food. I hope you’re hungry. I made quite a bit,” you tell him before removing your arms to move away from him.</p><p>Papyrus tightens his grip on you. “wait.”</p><p>As you turn your head back to him, Papyrus bends down and presses his teeth against your lips, his sockets closing. He can feel your face warming up, but you do kiss back while your hand finds leverage on his black tank top. The kiss doesn’t last long, so when the two of you part, you open your eyes and give him a small, shy smile.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>And he knows it in his soul that your love is genuine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't give anyone permission to copy and paste this story anywhere else. These stories will come from my Tumblr and here. Thank you for understanding.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Classic Sans X Reader (Crush)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cloudyuphere asks: May I be the first to try out fanfic or short fanfic ask?</p><p>Undertale classic sans x crush</p><p>They are at the surface and it's been some time, for now, crush has been friends with papyrus and other people and has been crushing on sans for a while yet didn't confess yet because they think that they aren't good enough for him?</p><p>My Tumblr for Requests: https://simpleaveragegirl27.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re pacing around in your apartment, trying to calm your racing heart. You keep glancing at the time on your phone. Biting the inside of your cheek, you sigh and sit down, your knees bobbing anxiously. Gripping your phone, you tap a couple of things on it and look through the photos, trying to focus on anything else besides the incoming party later.</p><p>Several pictures of your friends are on your phone, your lips curving into a smile at each one.</p><p>There’s a photo of you with Undyne and Alphys posing in front of the television. Sailor Moon’s playing in the background. Swiping your phone to the next picture, you’re the one taking a picture with Papyrus posing behind you with a sparkling expression. He’s beside his skull-like hedge, his scarf flowing dramatically.</p><p>You chuckle at the memory of his excitement that day, one of his dreams becoming a reality. He couldn’t stop talking about it for the rest of the afternoon.</p><p>Swiping your screen, you look through the others. Toriel was helping Frisk with their homework, her furry paw on their back. Asgore showing off his garden, the mixture of flowers blooming wonderfully. Alphys and Undyne are in another picture, though you were in Muffet’s bakery, enjoying some spider donuts with the girls. On the side, you can see a little of Muffet by the counter.</p><p>The next photo makes you pause, your cheeks growing warm.</p><p>You were at Grillby’s bar when you took this picture. While leaning on the counter, Grillby was posing next to a winking Sans. He had his usual ketchup bottle in one hand while the other gave you a finger gun.</p><p>His smile’s so lovely...</p><p>Your face burns further at that thought as your phone slips from your hands. It lands on the floor. Covering your face, you muffle your scream and then whine afterward. You lean backward, slumping downward as you stare at the ceiling, your hands still on your face.</p><p>When did this all start...? Was it when he made you laugh with his puns? How he’ll calm you down with his assurance? When Sans listened to you rant and offered some advice? Perhaps his laughter after you accidentally told him a pun, the way he lost his composure and let loose?</p><p>God, you don’t even know when it happened, but you fell for him. Hard.</p><p>The fact that it’s only been a year since the barrier broke and you got to know the monsters, everything seemed to blur when you developed these feelings for the punny skeleton.</p><p>You snort afterward. Sans would be so proud.</p><p>Speaking of the barrier, you quickly pick up your phone and notice that it’s almost time to leave. After standing, you power walk over to a nearby mirror and take one last look at yourself.</p><p>The party didn’t require formal wear. It’ll just be you and your close friends, but you wanted to look a little nice since Toriel was kind enough to invite you to her home.</p><p>Biting your lip, you pick at your article of clothing, glancing from your hair and trailing your sight to the bottom of your feet. Everything seems to be in place.</p><p>
  <strong> <em> Does it matter, though? Why bother? </em> </strong>
</p><p>Wincing at your harsh thoughts, you grasp your chest and take a deep breath to steady yourself. After taking a moment to breathe, you shake your head to get rid of any negative emotions. You turn away from your reflection to grab a jacket and head out for the party.</p><p>You’re hoping things will be different this time.</p><p>&lt;~~~@</p><p>After parking your car, you turn the engine off and unbuckle your seat belt. Steeling yourself, you exit the vehicle and walk up a path leading to a lovely, decent size house. Bringing your fist up, you go to knock on the door when it suddenly swings open.</p><p>“Took you long enough, nerd! Get in here!”</p><p>“Wha-!”</p><p>A familiar blue arm grabs you and drags you inside with such force; you thought you were going to fly inside. Undyne cackles as she brings you in and gives you a noogie, her knuckles slightly burning your scalp. Yelping at the sensation, you flail your arms and shout for help, trying not to laugh at the situation. Toriel comes to your ‘rescue’ to welcome you into her home. Undyne releases you from her iron grip as you greet Toriel.</p><p>“Thank you again for inviting me, Toriel. I’m glad that I could make it,” you tell her with a soft smile.</p><p>“I’m happy that you could make it, my child. Please enjoy yourself while I finish up dinner,” Toriel gestures to the nearby living room with a smile of her own.</p><p>“I will, thanks!”</p><p>After the short exchange, Undyne wraps an arm around your shoulder and leads you into the living room, where the rest of the guests were. Immediately, you laugh upon seeing Sans sleeping underneath a ton of couch pillows, noticing Frisk setting another cushion over him with a small grin. Papyrus greets you with a hug, his strength almost making you faint from lack of oxygen.</p><p>You go around and talk with everyone, especially about how they’re doing and what’s new. Alphys discusses a new anime she found that she thinks that you might like, Undyne watching her with a fond look when she thinks no one’s watching. Papyrus explains the different recipes he’s been trying out (of course, they’re mostly pasta related). You’ve heard that Toriel’s been giving him lessons whenever she can spare some time. Asgore goes into detail about different kinds of flowers, which ones are already blooming, and the others he’s planning on planting. You ask Frisk how they’re doing with their duties as the ambassador. With Papyrus translating, you watch them move their hands to answer your question.</p><p>“<em>It’s</em> <em> going slow, but we’re making progress. </em>”</p><p>After conversing with almost everyone, Toriel calls out and asks everyone to head to the dining room for dinner. While the others head toward the back, you walk over to the sleeping Sans. Stifling your giggles, you lift one of the top pillows and look down. Sans remains asleep, though judging by how exaggerated his snores are, you doubt he’s sleeping. Your little theory proves true when you chuckle, watching as his grin grows and he opens his sockets, his eye lights focusing on you.</p><p>“Hey Sans, you ready to join us?” you ask, biting your lip when you see his eye lights brightening with mirth.</p><p>“dunno, let me sleep on it.”</p><p>This little shit went back to sleep, sockets closed and everything, and snores even louder if that’s even possible. You choke on air before wheezing. Dropping the pillow, you look away to laugh; Sans chuckles, joining in afterward. As you’re catching your breath, Sans is sitting up, the cushions falling from him and onto the floor. Shaking your head, you wipe the tear from the corner of your eye and grin at him, taking in his appearance.</p><p>His usual outfit didn’t change much, but he’s wearing a pair of tennis shoes instead of pink slippers. Papyrus probably nagged him to at least change his footwear. Sans scratches the top of his head and stretches, his grin remaining in place. Your grin softens as your cheeks grow warmer, your heart beating a little faster.</p><p>
  <strong> <em> You’re not good enough for him. </em> </strong>
</p><p>And with that, the moments over. You turn away from Sans, your heart dropping as you smile bitterly. You miss the glance Sans gave to your back and then to your head.</p><p>“We better join the others.”</p><p>You walk away before hearing Sans reply.</p><p>&lt;~~~@</p><p>The rest of the party went well. Toriel’s cooking was delicious as always, the conversations flowed smoothly between everyone, and you laughed whenever you heard Papyrus groaning at the pun war between Toriel and Sans.</p><p>You had a blast, despite the ugly voices ringing in your head.</p><p>As you’re saying your goodbyes to everyone, you notice Sans giving you glances, his grin not as wide. You only give him small smiles. After hugging Toriel and thanking her for the meal, you take your leave along with the others. Everyone went to their vehicles. Before you enter yours, someone calls out your name. You let your hand drop from the handle and turn to see Sans coming over, his hands stuffed in his hoodie. He stops in front of you.</p><p>“Hey Sans. What’s up?” you tilt your head at him.</p><p>There’s a hint of blue on Sans cheekbones as he shuffles in place, his gaze looking anywhere but you.</p><p>He’s blushing. Why’s he blushing...? Oh my god, now your face’s starting to heat, your heart picking up speed—anxiety twisting in the pit of your stomach.</p><p>“hey kid, i was wondering if you were uh...available this weekend?” Sans asks, scratching behind his skull, his blush going darker.</p><p>Your blush matches his as you nervously smile at him. “I-I am. Why do you ask?”</p><p>Sans shoulders seem to slump in relief from your reply. His grin widens, though the blush remains as he turns to you, his eye lights slightly hazy. “do you want to go stargazing with me...?”</p><p>You pause. There’s a fluttering sensation in your stomach, the ugly voices becoming silent at this moment.</p><p>Is he...asking you out on a date...?</p><p>
  <strong> . . . </strong>
</p><p>How can you refuse?</p><p>Without thinking, you take one of his hands and squeeze it in between both of your hands, nodding enthusiastically at him—a bright smile on your face.</p><p>“Yes, yes, I would love to go with you! What times good?” you ask, doing your best not to do a little dance.</p><p>Sans seems to look at you with a bit of awe before he shakes his head. “eight sound good?”</p><p>“It does. Is there a place you want to meet up or...?”</p><p>“i’ll pick you up.”</p><p>“Okay!”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Silence surrounds you two until-</p><p>“OH MY STARS, YOU NERDS! GET A ROOM!”</p><p>The two of you quickly move away from each other, your face hotter than ever as Undyne laughs from afar. Sans brings up his hoodie and tugs the strings, hiding his face entirely from anyone, though you can still see the blue glow from his blush. You two quietly bid each goodnight before Sans shuffles back over to Papyrus.</p><p>While you didn’t dare to speak about your feelings, nor were you ready, you feel like the two of you are heading in the right direction. Hopefully, you’ll feel brave enough in the future and speak your mind without any doubts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't give anyone permission to copy and paste this story anywhere else. These stories will come from my Tumblr and here. Thank you for understanding.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. US!Papyrus X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anonymous asked: Hey! Can you do an US!Papyrus X Really shy reader? And Paps really enjoys making them blush and they find their stutter cute! (And either He/him pronouns or Gender neutral!) Thanks!!</p><p>Please note: Since this is only taking place in the Underswap universe, I'll be using the names Papyrus and Sans instead of their nicknames.</p><p>My Tumblr to ask for requests: https://simpleaveragegirl27.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Papyrus’ strolling through the park with his loved one, their hand fit snugly in his. You wanted to check out the little shops that are on display today. Some of them hold hand made crafts, or they’re selling stuff they no longer need. Either way, it’s always an adventure for you, your naturally timid nature seeming to shine as you excitedly drag Papyrus along.<br/>
<br/>
The two of you reach a nearby shop, another human displaying her wares from several bracelets to different kinds of necklaces. As you’re looking through the items, Papyrus watches as you stare intently at the variety of bracelets. Most of them have been threaded lovingly with different designs and lengths. The rest have beads with words marked on them.<br/>
<br/>
There are words such as - best friend, boyfriend, girlfriend, partner, spouse, husband, and wife on the beads.<br/>
<br/>
You pick up one with the word ‘partner’ on it and smile, your expression soft and appreciative. Then, after a moment, you glance over at him, your cheeks growing red as your smile turns shy.<br/>
<br/>
Papyrus soul stutters at your cute, puppy dog expression.<br/>
<br/>
“Can w-we get th-this together? Please?” you asked, your eyes slightly bright with hope.<br/>
<br/>
Papyrus finds himself draping an arm around your shoulder, tugging you closer to his side. He lowers his voice, noticing how your cheeks are growing even warmer, your eyes widening at the proximity.<br/>
<br/>
“honey, you keep smiling at me like that, and i’ll buy every bracelet that you like,” Papyrus told you, grinning when you begin stammering, looking elsewhere instead of him.<br/>
<br/>
“N-no! Th-there’s no need to do that. Just t-two of these will be e-enough!” you squeaked, squirming in his hold.<br/>
<br/>
“you sure...?” he nuzzled into the side of your head, chuckling when your face’s now beat red, and he can practically feel the steam coming off from you.<br/>
<br/>
“Two of these, please!” you shouted, causing the woman to jump and Papyrus to start laughing.<br/>
<br/>
After the woman shakes off the surprise, she starts gathering the two items and tells them the amount. Before you could reach for your wallet, Papyrus already pays the lady and grins over at your open mouth, wide-eyed expression.<br/>
<br/>
“what? i said i would pay for them. no need to look so surprised, honey,” he booped your nose, smirking when you scrunch up your nose in protest.<br/>
<br/>
The lady hands you a little bag with the bracelets. Accepting them, you and Papyrus bid the woman goodbye before leaving the stall. The rest of the adventure’s spending on browsing through more wares, sometimes Papyrus will tease you with his affectionate touches or words, causing you to blush almost every time.<br/>
<br/>
He loves every moment of it.<br/>
<br/>
After looking for a couple of hours, the two of you are resting beside a tree, underneath some shade since today’s pretty warm. Papyrus’ enjoying his corn dog while you’re eating your homemade sandwich. It’s quiet between the two of you, enjoying the peace and in each other’s company. He can practically hear the content hum in your soul.<br/>
<br/>
You finish your sandwich and turn to him after swallowing. Smiling, you pick up the little bag and shake it at him expectantly. Picking up their cue, he finishes his corn dog and wraps the stick in a napkin. Papyrus clenches it in between his phalanges, and there’s a spark of his orange magic. The contents disappear in his hold. Afterward, Papyrus brings his hand over to you. You’re already waiting with one bracelet dangling between your fingers.<br/>
<br/>
Gently, you wrap the bracelet around his bony wrist, making sure it’s loose enough for him to adjust it but tight enough it won’t fall off. He does it for you as well, his phalanges steady on your smooth skin. Once it’s on, he takes hold of your hand and side-eyes you.<br/>
<br/>
You look so happy, your soul singing of your joy.<br/>
<br/>
Chuckling, Papyrus can’t help but bring the back of your wrist to his teeth. He can feel your warm skin and the thread tickling against his teeth, but it’s worth it, especially to see the heavy blush on your cheeks.<br/>
<br/>
He’s right where he should be.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't give anyone permission to copy and paste this story anywhere else. These stories will come from my Tumblr and here. Thank you for understanding.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. US!Sans X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anonymous asked: romantic reader x Swap!Sans. Reader loves giving Blue a fright because his reaction are always so adorable, but Blue tries to scare the reader in revenge, and it goes horribly wrong.</p><p>Please go to my Tumblr to make requests. Here's the link: https://simpleaveragegirl27.tumblr.com/</p><p> </p><p>  <strong> Warning: Injury, a crappy pun </strong></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>It starts with a surprise hug.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans’ in the middle of washing the dishes, he and Papyrus were enjoying something to eat for lunch while you’re at work. He had already put away the rest of the chopped vegetables and meat for later or tomorrow. Sans noticed, overtime after being taught by Asgore, that his tacos’ quality has gotten better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it had something to do with the lack of glue in the meat? Of course, he still adds glitter to his dish, though Asgore had gently reminded him to make sure it was edible for them to eat, especially the human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning at the thought of you, he picks up the knife to thoroughly wash away the grim, being mindful of its sharp edge. With the sound of rushing water, Sans didn’t pick up the sound of footsteps approaching him from behind. As he goes to place the knife inside the rack to dry off, he feels a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans jumps out of his non-existent skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MWEH!” he shouts, gripping the knife to prevent any disastrous accidents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swirls his head to the side, catching a glimpse of his human. Sans can feel your body shake as you try to hold in your laughter. The tension in his body relaxes as he places the knife away. After releasing a sigh of relief, Sans turns to you with an inquiring raised brow. You didn’t say anything but sigh in content. After snuggling into the side of his vertebrae, you place a small kiss on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans flushes blue at the affection. He turns around to face you properly and places his hands on your waist, looking up at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DEAR? NOT THAT I’M COMPLAINING, BUT WHY THE SUDDEN AFFECTION? OH!” His blue eye lights shift into stars, his bones suddenly rattling with excitement, “DID SOMETHING GOOD HAPPEN TODAY AT WORK? I REMEMBER YOU TELLING ME ABOUT A POSSIBLE PROMOTION!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If your smile could blind a person, it would. The amount of happiness singing from your soul’s pleasing, contagious even. His soul hums along with yours. Giggling, you start jumping in place, your cheeks flush from joy. Sans didn’t hesitate to join you, sharing this moment of triumph.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got it! After working so hard, I finally got the promotion!” you exclaim, squeezing him toward your chest some more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans bask in your warmth for a moment before speaking up, “THAT’S GREAT, DEAR! CONGRATULATIONS! THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION!” Sans stops jumping to allow you to catch your breath, though your grin remains, “USUALLY, I WOULDN’T CONDONE SUCH A GREASY MEAL, BUT-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans wiggles his finger, his grin matching yours, “I BELIEVE SOME PIZZA IS IN ORDER! HOW DOES THAT SOUND, DEAR?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gasp, “Really?! Oh my gosh, Sans! That’s perfect!” you hold your stomach, a groan escaping your lips, “Oooh... That sounds so good too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MWEH HEH HEH! I KNEW IT WOULD </span>
  <strong>
    <span>APIZZA </span>
  </strong>
  <span>YOU!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Sans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gripping his shirt, he guffaws at the dull, disbelief look in your eyes, frowning at his horrible pun. Usually, he rarely makes puns, as Papyrus does it all the time to make it up for the two of them. Seeing that expression on your face makes it worthwhile. After laughing for a little bit, he wipes away the tears from the corner of his sockets, bringing his gaze back up to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he didn’t expect is the change of expression. Instead of a frown, there’s a smirk on your face, your eyes glinting with mischief. Moving your hands, you grasp his skull and lean toward him. Your lips are mere inches away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans socks widen at your bold move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-DEAR?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he can sputter out a response, you close the distance and press your lips against his teeth. Sans lets out a surprise sound, his skull flushing further. After relaxing, he closes his sockets to press back, his one hand behind your head and the other around your waist to bring you closer. A few minutes pass before you break the kiss. Cradling his skull, you press your forehead against his, nuzzling into his smooth head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Sans. You know how to treat me right,” you say, opening your eyes to reveal your soft gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For once in his lifetime, Sans speechless. He can feel his skull burning up some more. Judging by your giggles, Sans has a feeling his eye lights are hearts, mostly when he felt them go hazy for a moment. With a content hum, you kiss his forehead and let go, rushing off to no doubt relay the news to Papyrus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans can only watch you go, probably with a love-struck expression on his face. After staring at the entrance for a while, he snaps out of it and shakes his head. A sigh escapes him as his grin curves into a goofy one. Grabbing his cellphone, he dials the number to a nearby pizza place to schedule an order for later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forgot the brief scare entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;~~~@</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that day, you were relentless in scaring him at every turn. You admitted to him once that you found his shriek adorable, along with his surprised expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans had scoffed at that, having given you the stink eye after you spoke. The great and magnificent Sans was not adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You proved him wrong when you attacked him with your kisses, turning him into a stuttering, blushing mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why were your kisses his weakness?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Sans presses himself against the wall, careful not to step on any loose boards. He can hear you humming in the living room, shifting something around. Sans remains still, thankful he didn’t need oxygen to breathe and reveal his presence to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking back, he remembers the movie night the two of you had that brings him to this moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The two of you were watching an action movie, his focus on the film at all times. When you had made an excuse to go to the bathroom, Sans only nodded, his eye lights never leaving the screen. You were gone for a while, but he didn’t think much about it, knowing that you sometimes needed extra time in the bathroom.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The moment had been a perfect opportunity, especially when the explosion happened in the movie, his whole body leaned toward the screen in awe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All of a sudden, there was banging on the windows behind the television.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sans loathed admitting that he had screamed at that moment. Once he calmed down, Sans rushed over to the window, his bones rattling from the fright. Sans almost ripped the fabric off the curtains when he forced them to the side. Once he looked outside, his focus was immediately on your crouching form.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You were clenching your sides; your laughter was heard through the window.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He watched you for a moment, his eye lights had shrunk in shock, and his jaw dropped. Sans stepped forward, snapped his jaw shut, and unlocked the window. He pressed against the glass, letting it swing open. The window was eerily squeaking as it opened further.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You looked up after hearing the sound and looked into his eye lights. The laughter quieted down until there was only silence between the two.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Only the sounds of the crickets playing their melodies surrounded them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Without warning, Sans leaped out the window and tackled you to the ground, your squealing being cut short. Before you could struggle out of his grip, he had made sure to pin your wrists to the ground and your legs to prevent them from moving. You couldn’t free yourself out of this one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>MWEH HEH HEH! IT LOOKS LIKE I CAPTURED YOU, DEAR. DON’T WORRY, THOUGH,” his sockets went half-lidded, a purr in his tone as your cheeks went red, “I’LL MAKE SURE I TAKE GOOD CARE OF YOU. SINCE YOU FOUND SUCH PLEASURE IN SCARING ME, I’LL MAKE SURE TO RETURN THE FAVOR IN MY OWN, SPECIAL WAY.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With the movie forgotten, Sans had thoroughly enjoyed taking care of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smirking to himself, he waits for you to start moving again in the living room. Once he hears footsteps, he makes his move. With practiced ease, Sans swirls around the corner and yells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BOO!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time seems to slow as the pile of heavy books fall from your grasp. Sans eye lights shrink in horror as they make contact with your foot. You cry out in pain, stumbling backward into the couch and slipping to the floor. Tears start forming in the corner of your eyes as you whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as you make eye contact, Sans immediately acts, his soul thrumming harshly against his chest. He slides in on his knees and goes for your foot. As soon as Sans brushes against it, you wince. He freezes, cold sweat forming on his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What has he done...? Sans didn’t mean to hurt his date mate! Oh stars, this is all his fault! What if you broke your foot? What if you couldn’t use it again? Oh, he shouldn’t have scared you!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is all his fault!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sans... Sans, it’s okay. I’m okay,” you hurriedly assure him, biting your lip as you bring your hand forward and caress his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But... Dear, Your Foot... I’m So Sorry,” Sans apologizes, nuzzling into your hand as he stares hard at your foot, his brows furrowing, tears appearing in the corner of his sockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Sans, and it’s okay. Everything will be okay. I’m sure I only bruised it,” you try to assure him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans twists his head to kiss the inside of your palm. Being careful this time, he hovers his palm over your injured foot and summons his magic, a green mist swirling around your foot. Sans didn’t focus on anything else but your injury and the continuous caress on his cheekbone. Some time passes before he waves away the magic. The mist fades away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How Does It Feel, Dear?” Sans inquires his gaze back on your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t feel any pain. Let me try standing on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans helps you up. Once you’re steady, you place pressure on it and stand fully on both feet. After a beat of silence, you smile at him and nod. Sans shoulders slump in relief, wrapping his arms around your waist and squeezing you against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Sorry Again, Dear. I Will Never Scare You Like That Again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s a promise he’s going to keep as long as he lives.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't give anyone permission to copy and paste this story anywhere else. These stories will come from my Tumblr and here. Thank you for understanding.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rus X Reader (Bonely Hearts Club, SF!Papyrus)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anonymous asked: Can you do a BHC!Rus X Reader? Cute sleeping/nap time with cuddles! Love how you write!</p><p>If you would like to request something, please go to my Tumblr. Thank you!</p><p>https://simpleaveragegirl27.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s in the middle of the day. The sun’s warmth beam through the thin curtains, the windows propped open to let in some fresh air. You’re sitting by your desk, hunched over, doing some homework. There’s a heavy textbook available beside your array of papers. Some of them are fluttering due to the wind.<br/>
<br/>
Tapping the eraser against your lips, you glance between your textbook and the essay you’ve written out so far.<br/>
<br/>
Usually, you would have been typing this out instead. Of course, your laptop was getting fixed at the moment, so you’re stuck doing this instead. You would use your cellphone, but you didn’t want to hurt your eyes by staring at the small texts continuously. The headache that comes with staring at the tiny letters didn’t sound pleasing.<br/>
<br/>
On a positive note, at least you can type this all out at school tomorrow. The computer room tends to be open an hour early before classes start and remains open for all to use until the end of the day.<br/>
<br/>
Opening a drawer, you remove one sticky note from the pad and write a reminder of that fact for tomorrow. You stick it on your now closed notebook. Nodding to yourself, you close your textbook afterward, mentally congratulating yourself for finishing your homework. Releasing a heavy, content sigh, you set the pencil down and lean back against your chair, the furniture squeaking against your weight.<br/>
<br/>
The breeze brush against your bare, warm arms as you shiver from the cool air. Closing your eyes, you listen to the background noises from outside. An incoming car drives by, the fluttering of your curtains, the sounds of children laughing and playing, and then there’s the sound of your wind chime. The ringing melody seems to echo peacefully around you. You relax further from the sound.<br/>
<br/>
All seem to be well within your little haven. That is until there’s a familiar feeling of static in the air. The hair on your arms rises as you slowly open your eyes. Another squeak resounds from behind you, and then there’s silence. Sitting up, you swirl around in your chair and face a familiar skeleton, who’s currently face down on your bed.<br/>
<br/>
A resounding groan comes afterward as Rus snuggles further into your bed. You suppress a snort as you stand and walk over to your bed. Sitting on the side of it, you rest your hand on his skull and stroke his smooth head, a sigh escaping from him.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey Rus. Rough day?” you ask.<br/>
<br/>
Another groan answers you. Biting your lip to suppress another laugh, you lean toward him, kiss the top of his skull, and hum. You giggle when you feel him grow warmer at your touch. There’s silence between the two of you as you continue to massage him. You smile as an idea comes to mind that usually relaxes this anxious skeleton.<br/>
<br/>
“Do you want to cuddle?”<br/>
<br/>
The reaction’s immediate. Before you can react, Rus wraps his arms around you and practically leaps further up in bed. As soon as you land on your fluffy, big pillow, you shake off the dizziness and start laughing as Rus pulls you closer, snuggling into the top of your head. His arms and legs practically cage you into him, a resounding purr escaping from him. Once you stop giggling, you get comfortable and relax, resting your forehead against his sternum.<br/>
<br/>
Neither of you speaks as you enjoy each other’s presence. The warmth radiating from the tall skeleton causes you to close your eyes. A yawn escapes your lips as you snuggle further into Rus. You can feel his pointy phalanges stroke your hair, sometimes twirling it.<br/>
<br/>
“why don’t you take a nap? it looks like you’ve been working hard,” Rus suggests, stopping mid-stroke and gently rests his bony hand on the back of your head.<br/>
<br/>
“Join me?” you tilt your head and look up at him, his small, purple eye lights gazing back at you.<br/>
<br/>
His eye lights soften, “always.”<br/>
<br/>
Smiling at his answer, you lean forward and kiss the bottom of his jaw, noticing the purple blush form on his cheekbones. Giggling, you shift a little before resting against his sternum again and close your eyes.<br/>
<br/>
With the help of his warmth and the gentle strokes, you easily relax and fall asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't give anyone permission to copy and paste this story anywhere else. These stories will come from my Tumblr and here. Thank you for understanding.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fresh X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anonymous: Reader x Fresh cuddling? friendly or romantic will be up to you! But like, reader know's about True!Fresh, and maybe possibly somewhat suspect something of Fresh's mental breakdown about the real-world. Fresh strikes me as someone who'd be very touch-oriented.</p><p>Please request on my Tumblr. Thank you!</p><p>https://simpleaveragegirl27.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were in your living room working on some project from work. The television’s on with some cooking show playing in the background, but you’re not paying close attention, just using it as some noise to kill the silence surrounding your home. It helps with your focus. Most of the time since your eyes tend to trail to the screen when something good appears.</p><p>Wiping away the drool, you shake your head and organize your stuff, finding that this is all you can do until you finish up at the office tomorrow. Standing, you stretch out your arms and sigh, a bone-cracking from the action.</p><p>“Sick sound, brah.”</p><p>“Oh <strong> shed</strong>!” you shouted, almost jumping out of your skin from fright, your heart beating wildly in your chest.</p><p>The intruder chuckles at your predicament, though it sounds a bit forced today. Taking a deep breath to settle your nerves, you turn and face the colorful skeleton. You blink a couple of times from the bright, neon colors until you grow used to the sight. Fresh’s leaning over the couch, his attention on you. He adjusts his YOLO glasses, his grin already set in place, though after knowing him for a while, it looks...strained.</p><p>Either from your sudden cursing or something else, you’re not sure, but you try not to pay too close attention.</p><p>“Sorry for the scare, yo, but try not to curse, ya? It’s wiggity unfresh,” Fresh said while doing some finger guns over your way.</p><p>With a small, awkward smile, you raise your hands to appease him somewhat. “My bad, Fresh. I wasn’t expecting company over today, so uh... You caught me off guard,” you bring your hands down and tilt your head a little, your eyebrows furrowing in concern, “I haven’t heard from you in a while, though. Everything alright?”</p><p>“Yo, everything’s radical as always! Just been busy with some stuff,” Fresh answered with some enthusiasm though he shrugs afterward as if trying to avoid any questions about his well-being.</p><p>“I... Okay. If you say so,” you didn’t want to push him, but the concern didn’t leave. Turning your gaze to the kitchen, you continue, “I was just about to make some dinner and maybe watch a movie.”</p><p>“Oh, for real, brah? What are ya makin’?”</p><p>“Eh... Something simple and easy,” you ponder, mentally going through a list of what you have in your cabinets and refrigerator. Shrugging, you turn your head to Fresh, “Mac and cheese sound good. You wanna pick a movie out?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Your smile widens at his acceptance before you head into the kitchen to get started. Pushing your sleeves up, you grab the essentials and begin your work. As you twist the knob to heat the water-filled pot, you overhear Fresh shuffling around in the living room, some drawers being pulled open. After measuring how much butter and milk you’ll need, you head back to the living room, allowing time for the water to boil and to check in with Fresh.</p><p>Once you make it to the entrance, you pause and see Fresh sitting on the couch; feet propped on the coffee table, arms spread on the back of the sofa. You suppress a giggle.</p><p>He’s sure making himself at home.</p><p>It didn’t come across as surprising to you, though. Fresh has been coming here for about a year now. Usually, he would come around a couple of times a week, but lately... He’s only around at least once a week, sometimes every other week. Every time he comes over, especially when it’s been a while, you would always ask how he’s doing. Without missing a beat, he would come back with a chipper attitude and say that nothing’s wrong.</p><p>The same as usual today.</p><p>You internally sigh to yourself before glancing to the table, noticing a DVD case on top. Walking over, you pick it up and stare at the cover.</p><p>“Beauty and the Beast. Ahhh... A Disney classic. Nice choice. I forgot I still had this,” you tell him, a sheepish smile on your lips. Wiping away the thin layer of dust on it, you look over at him, noticing he’s looking straight at you with furrowed brows. Biting your lip, you give him your attention, “Still good?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m still chill, brah. You? Anythin’ happen in your rad life?”</p><p>Once more, you didn’t push it, respecting his space. You talk about some of the things that have happened in your life. Some things about your job, you talked about your hobbies and the rest about the other friends.</p><p>You continue the conversation in the kitchen due to wanting to finish dinner. Fresh follows you with the help of his wheelies, a snort escaping you before you can stop yourself, and his grin seems to widen at your reaction. Rolling your eyes playfully at him, you face the stove and dump the macaroni in the boiling water, stirring it occasionally. You go to turn your body to face Fresh but stop yourself when you felt arms wrap around your waist. One of Fresh’s hands grab one of yours and cradles it in between both of his hands. Your other hand on the spoon.</p><p>Flushing at the sudden contact, you’re at a loss of words as Fresh plays with your hand, his chest directly on your back and slightly bent over, seeming to use his height to his advantage. You can only watch as he turns your fingers in specific directions, but never painful. He sometimes applies a certain amount of pressure on the palm of your hand or the top. It’s a nice little massage he’s doing, even if it’s intimate, especially when he has his bony chin on your head.</p><p>He likes to play with your hands the most. It would often be out of nowhere where he would take one of your hands and play with them. It always catches you off guard, but the massage is still lovely. Though, it seems today is a bit more personal since he’s closer than usual.</p><p>With your cheeks still burning, you continue to stir the macaroni, glancing at the time on the stove. Noticing it’s time to finish up, you tilt your head and look up at Fresh, seeing he’s looking right back at you. With a nervous smile, you wiggle your occupied hand and point at the clock.</p><p>“The macaroni’s done cooking. I uh...have to finish up, and then we can watch that movie,” you promised, your smile brighter after the mention of the movie.</p><p>
  <strong> Cuddle                                Cuddle </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Cuddle                                     Cuddle </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Cuddle                                   Cuddle </strong>
</p><p>Your ears are ringing as the same word repeats continuously in your head, seeming dizzy afterward. What you didn’t notice is the purple magic oozing from Fresh’s left eye as he lets go of your hand. After you gain your bearings, you turn to Fresh as he wheelies out the kitchen, his back turned to you.</p><p>“Sounds poppin’, yo. I’ll be chillin’ in the other room until you’re done.”</p><p>Blinking, you watch him go and numbly return your attention to the pot. You look around as if in a daze before shaking your head. What were you thinking about again...?</p><p>Ah right, dinner.</p><p>With a sense of urgency, you quickly finish everything up, your stomach growling in protest. Once everything’s mixed and ready to be served, you call out to Fresh if he wants a bowl. He says no, and gives a remark that he’s still full from his other meal. Shrugging, you make sure you have a fair amount of portion before heading to the living room. The smell’s practically making you drool.</p><p>When you reached the room, Fresh had already set up the movie and made himself comfortable once again. You shuffle over to him and sit down beside him, noticing his arm already circling your waist. Fresh picks up the remote and pressed play without a word, the music fading and switching to another scene.</p><p>Your body seems to move on its own. Ensuring that you have a good grip on the bowl, you snuggle closer to Fresh and eat your meal, a content hum after taking your first bite. You didn’t seem at all to be in any discomfort when you’re close to him.</p><p>Of course, you didn’t know that your soul and mind were already his the moment he stepped into your life.</p><p>
  <strong> Good luck escaping from this one. </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't give anyone permission to copy and paste this story anywhere else. These stories will come from my Tumblr and here. Thank you for understanding.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Underfell Papyrus X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anonymous: I had a super cute idea but it may be difficult to write...Underfell Papyrus has Doomfanger the cat, but I also have a cat and he’s not a huge fan of other cats. Reader and Paps want to move in together (eventually) but both cats aren’t huge fans of each other. Papyrus gets concerned that Reader will either break up or refuse to live together because their cat means a lot to them, but isn’t sure he wants to bring up these fears to the Reader.....</p><p>Here's a link to my Tumblr if you want to request something: https://simpleaveragegirl27.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doomfanger has been with Papyrus for a while – before the barrier split apart. This white ball of fluff continues to be his anchor when he has rough days, especially returning from his job as the second in command of the Royal Guard. Her purrs set him at ease when he would scratch behind her ears. Doomfanger was always waiting for him when Papyrus comes home, her meows causing him to soften his grin at her. The cat still around Papyrus when he’s home, either curled in his lap while he’s watching the television with Mettaton playing or when he’s sleeping with Doomfanger snuggled by his side.<br/>
<br/>
He wouldn’t dare show this softer side around his brother, though he suspects Sans already knows about it, wisely keeping it to himself.<br/>
<br/>
Not if the other monsters wanted to use Doomfanger against him in the harsh environment of the Underground.<br/>
<br/>
Fortunately, nothing like that happened during Doomfanger’s stay in the Underground. It wasn’t long until Frisk broke the barrier, and monsters roam free once more. Even after being released from that prison, Papyrus still didn’t trust humans, as they’re the reason why monsters were sent to the Underground in the first place. He kept his guard up at all times and never giving any human (besides Frisk) a chance to be near him. With Papyrus’ intimidating stature, though, humans usually kept their distance, and he’s perfectly content with that.<br/>
<br/>
That is until he met you two years later.<br/>
<br/>
As cliché as it sounds, he met you at a coffee shop where he regularly visits for his cup of coffee. Papyrus’ always dressed in his uniform when he goes since he goes to work afterward. He never stayed long, though he did get a kick out of any human who glanced at him nervously, which caused him to puff out his chest in pride indistinctly.<br/>
<br/>
So, when he first met your gaze, you didn’t turn away but look at him in awe, your eyes seeming to sparkle.<br/>
<br/>
Papyrus refused to acknowledge the heat that had blossomed on his cheekbones that day.<br/>
<br/>
Of course, Papyrus acted like himself, great and almighty, despite your charming smile that seemed to have made his soul skip a beat. You didn’t seem fazed by his leering personality, as he assumed that you’re used to tough customers, and continued to smile once you gave him his drink. After he took a sip and deemed it worthy, he gave you a roundabout compliment for his drink.<br/>
<br/>
Your beaming, cute smile smitten him that day as you thanked him and hoped he had a good day.<br/>
<br/>
He did after meeting you and vowed to meet you as much as possible.<br/>
<br/>
After that day, Papyrus came to see you without fail, even if the weather wasn’t all that great. Your smile seemed to brighten whenever you see him, a faint blush on your cheeks as you wave at him as he came in. Gathering from your expressions, Papyrus felt that you might be feeling the same way that he did.<br/>
<br/>
So one day, he boldly asked for your number. You gave it to him without hesitation.<br/>
<br/>
Things seemed to fall into place after that. The two of you grew to know each other with each date and text message. Sometimes a call here and there when the two of you aren’t busy. Later on, when things become a little more serious, you bring up the topic about your cat. You would gush about your cat and talk about all the cute things they’ve done.<br/>
<br/>
Papyrus shared that sentiment with you since he felt the same with Doomfanger.<br/>
<br/>
After exchanging pictures, you hesitated for a moment before you brought up the fact that your cat wasn’t a fan of other cats. Papyrus understood your feelings since his cat was very much the same way. He’s not entirely sure if it’s the dominant nature, or she’s protective of him. Either way, Papyrus had a sinking suspicion that your cat’s the same way.<br/>
<br/>
Papyrus finds himself conflicted with this information but wisely didn’t show it around you, keeping his usual calculated expression on his skull.<br/>
<br/>
Once the date was over, Papyrus escorted you home. Due to your sweet, naive nature, he didn’t expect a kiss on his teeth instead of his usual cheekbone. Papyrus flushed at the contact, caught off guard at this unexpected development, and noticed that your cheeks were just as flushed. You had squeaked out a ‘goodnight!’ before you went to escape into your home.<br/>
<br/>
Unfortunately for you, Papyrus was quick to recover and had captured your arm effortlessly. He smirked when you squealed, calmly twisting you around, and somewhat pinned you against your door. Papyrus leaned forward, used his body to prevent any escape, and took his other hand to cradle behind your head.<br/>
<br/>
“NYAH HAH HAH. DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD ESCAPE ME THAT EASILY, MY SWEET?” Papyrus’ sockets went lidded, his teeth merely inches away from your soft lips, “NOBODY ESCAPES THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS.”<br/>
<br/>
He had made sure that you wouldn’t forget that kiss for a long time.<br/>
<br/>
Some months have passed since that night. At the moment, you’re snuggled against his side, fast asleep from the busy day you had. Doomfanger’s resting on his lap, having been used to your presence after some time. Papyrus’ strokes her furry head while his other arms wrapped around your waist. His busy mind keeps him awake, going through ideas on how to proceed with this predicament.<br/>
<br/>
You love your cat. That much was evident as you like to talk about them a lot. Papyrus loves Doomfanger. He tends to place her at the top list regarding important people (or animals in her case) to protect. You’re tied with Doomfanger in that regard as well. Unfortunately, both cats don’t like other cats.<br/>
<br/>
Papyrus wants this to work. It’s been a long time since he’s felt this way about another person. You’re the one who keeps his soul warm. Sometimes it skips a beat whenever you do something precious. On the other hand, Doomfanger had kept him grounded at the beginning before he met you, and he will never replace her. Papyrus loves what he haves and fears losing this moment.<br/>
<br/>
A heavy sigh releases from his teeth as Papyrus gazes down at you. One of his sharp phalanges traces a circle around your thigh, but he makes sure to be gentle not to tear anything.<br/>
<br/>
Right now... Papyrus enjoys your presence. Perhaps in the future, he’ll speak of his fears, but he can’t.<br/>
<br/>
Not when he hasn’t been this content in a long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I kept this as an open ending to anyone's interpretation of what could happen to these two. Every cat's different, and all have different pasts (if they had one before they were adopted). Whether they stay together or not is up to anyone's imagination.</p><p>Also, I don't give anyone permission to copy and paste this story anywhere else. These stories will come from my Tumblr and here. Thank you for understanding.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Classic!Sans Meets Bitty!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anonymous: WHAT ABOUT BITTYBONES BUT ITS LIKE SWAPPED BITTYHUMANS WHERE HUMANS ARE THE LITTLES ONE AND READER IS A BITTY AND SANS IS LIKE: WHY DOES THIS CUTE THING EXIST AND WHY I DIDN'T KNOW THAT HUMANS COULD BE CUTE WTF?</p><p>If you would like to request something, please head over to my Tumblr account: https://simpleaveragegirl27.tumblr.com/</p><p>Thank you!</p><p>Warning: Slight cursing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans shuffling through the streets of Ebott city. Papyrus' words echo in his skull to do something outside rather than lazing about inside. His grin stretches more at the thought of his cool bro, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets. Papyrus practically threw him out when Sans came back with his usual puns. Chuckling under his breath, Sans eye lights flicker around his surroundings, noticing a commotion in front of a store. Raising a bone brow, he grows closer but stays a ways back, not in the mood to be trampled by other monsters.</p><p>There's movement in the corner of his socket. He pauses mid-step. Glancing to the right, he notices something small moving behind the window glass. Turning his skull, Sans narrows his sockets to gain a better perspective of what's moving inside.</p><p>Behind the glass are several tiny human bitties that he's been seeing on the news and sometimes on the internet through different forums. There have been times where he would see a little human sitting on a random monster's shoulder, conversing with one another about their day. Once, he saw one performing at a park with another monster. Their little hands were smacking against a tambourine, their hips dancing along with the beat of the music.</p><p>These little guys are all the rage these days. Sometimes he'll overhear Papyrus thinking about getting one as a cooking partner, but hasn't officially decided yet due to him working so much these past few months.</p><p>Sans never thought much about getting one. He can't even take care of his pet rock that well, seeing how Papyrus usually feeds the thing every morning. Though, this will be his first time seeing a bitty this up close and personal.</p><p>While exploring his inner mind, his eye lights flicker to one of them, trying to gain his attention. Once his gaze sets on you, Sans blinks at their animal-like appearance, quite different than the other regular humans nearby.</p><p>You have a set of pointy dog ears and a fluffy tail that's currently wagging out of excitement, your tiny hands waving around in front of you. Just like the others surrounding the glass, you're wearing a simple, light blue gown, the clothing rippling every time your tail moves. Seeming to sense his gaze, you pat against the glass several times and wiggle your body, your tail still wagging.</p><p>Sans finds himself moving toward the glass panel. Once he's close enough, you look up at him, your eyes sparkling and a big, goofy smile on your lips. Curiously, Sans places a bony phalange against the window, his grin slowly matching yours.</p><p>Your reaction was immediate. With your hands on the window, you lean forward and rub your head against the glass, where his phalanges placed. With the twitch of your ear, you raise your head back up and match his grin, your shoulders shaking as if you're laughing.</p><p>“shit...”</p><p>Sans uses his other hand to cover most of his face, his cheekbones growing warm at your precious display. He guides his bony finger to the right. Your expression brightens, and you follow, your arms outstretched as if to capture him. Sans does this for a little bit, chuckling whenever you chased after his phalanges and 'catch' it. After playing with you for a bit, he notices that the monsters that were crowding the shop have drifted away.</p><p>Removing his bony finger from the surface, he glances back at you and watches as you tilt your head at him, blinking your cute, puppy-like eyes at him. You pat the glass and pout at him, your ears lowering and your tail not wagging as much.</p><p>Sans shrugs and releases an exaggerating sigh, the corner of his grin curving upwards, “welp, i can't say no to that face.”</p><p>Though, instead of reaching forward to play with you again, Sans turns and heads toward the entrance. In his peripheral vision, he watches you perk up and scramble away from the window, no doubt to meet him inside. Another chuckle escapes him.</p><p>He wonders what Papyrus' going to think when he brings you home.</p><p>&lt;~@</p><p>“SANS!”</p><p>“yeah, bro?”</p><p>“I HOPE YOU DID SOMETHING EXCITING FOR THE PAST FEW HOURS YOU WERE AWAY! WHAT DID-?!”</p><p>Papyrus comes into the living room and freezes, his attention immediately on the little human on Sans shoulder. His jaw goes slack as he watches you rub your cheek against Sans, your tail wagging non-stop and smacking against his shoulder. Sans briefly scratches the top of your head before turning his head to Papyrus, his grin broader than usual. Shaking his head, Papyrus snaps his jaw shut and strolls over to them, his smile bright.</p><p>Wowie! Sans, that lazybones went out and did something! He even brought home a new friend! They're different than the other little humans he saw with other monsters, but that didn't matter! Not to the great Papyrus!</p><p>He wonders, briefly, if there's been some change in Sans life to have him adopt a bitty. While Papyrus can think of some possibilities, it didn't change that his brother looks happier with you on his shoulder. Perhaps, with you beside him, things might look up for his lazy brother?</p><p>With an extra bounce in his step, Papyrus stops and kneels in front of his brother. He looks over at you. You had stopped snuggling against Sans cheek and gaze back at him, a smile on your face.</p><p>Papyrus easily matches your smile and introduces himself, “MY NAME IS PAPYRUS! WHAT IS YOURS, LITTLE HUMAN?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't give anyone permission to copy and paste this story anywhere else. These stories will come from my Tumblr and here. Thank you for understanding.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Underfell Sans X Soulmate!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anonymous: Hey, can I request some Underfell!Sans x Soulmate!reader?</p><p>Here's a link to my Tumblr if you want to request something: https://simpleaveragegirl27.tumblr.com/</p><p>Warning: Smoking, Cursing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>It started with a nightmare.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sans wakes up abruptly, breathing heavy and his red magic flaring from his left socket. His sweat's coating his entire frame, some of it trailing down his skull and falling on the bare mattress underneath him. With the help of his magic, Sans able to see around his usually dark room, the area lit up with the color red. Clenching his jaw, Sans growls before he rips the blanket off of him and heads to the bathroom to cool off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After standing under the freezing water for a while, his mind reliving the nightmare he had, Sans turns the knob and stands there. He glares at the wall in front of him, his eye lights dimming. There's no other sound besides his breathing. The water's dripping from his body. It trails down to his scar on his face, his cracked ribs, and to his scratched-up bony arms and hands.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His body a reminder of the shit he went through to get where he is now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Now wide awake, Sans rolls his shoulders to relieve the tension in his bones before exiting the shower. After drying off, the towel plops on the floor, and he leaves it there with his dirty clothes, not giving a damn about cleaning after himself at the moment. Sans dresses in his usual outfit and shrugs on his jacket afterward. His red eye lights trail over to the alarm clock, noticing it's around three in the morning.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Way too early for Grillby's to be open.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sans huffs before he shuffles through his pockets and takes out a cigar. Setting it in between his fangs, he snaps his phalanges, and a spark emits from the other end. With a drag, he lets the smoke linger inside before he slowly exhales, the red smoke coming out from his sockets and teeth. Sans can already feel the effects, his sockets growing lidded and his body relaxing, his soul pulsing steadily.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There's something vibrating inside his jacket. Sans flicks the cigar on top of an ashtray. He digs through his pocket to reach for his phone, taking another drag while doing so. He grabs the phone, presses a button, and stares at the screen to see who texted him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His eye lights brighten upon seeing that it was from you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<strong><em>Are you up?</em></strong>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Exhaling the smoke, he sets the cigar on the tray and types out a reply, his soul seeming to push him toward a specific direction - where you lived.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The two of you have been dating for about three months now. For a while, Sans felt this annoying tugging sensation that wouldn't go away no matter how much he ignored it. Sans eventually gave in and let his soul guide him. He made it to a nearby park and noticed you by the lake, feeding the ducks with some peas. Sans watched you for a while, his soul tugging him in your direction. You must have sensed him as you stood properly and looked over at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Neither of you moved for a moment before Sans took the first step.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After that first meeting, you two visited the park regularly, growing to know one another and closer at a fast pace. It had gotten to the point when you would somehow know that Sans needed you or when he's in distress.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Just like now, your text message a reminder of what the two of you share.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After exchanging text messages, you offer Sans to come over and watch a movie to pass the time. You even have a bottle of mustard with his name on it. Sans groans and presses his forward against the screen, drooling at the mention of his favorite condiment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fuck, he loves you so much.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sans types out a hasty reply before shoving his phone into his pocket. He crushes the cigar in his hand, releases the remains on top of an ashtray, and heads out. Opening the door, he walks through and takes a shortcut to the middle of your living room, where you're just coming out of the kitchen. With a squeal, you jump mid-step and end up dropping some of the popcorn onto your carpeted floor. Sans matches your playful glare with a smirk.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“hey sweetheart. hope you don't mind if i <strong>drop</strong> in on ya,” Sans joked, winking at your long, drawn-out groan at his little pun.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I'm leaving.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sans chuckles as you go to turn around and head back into the kitchen. You didn't get very far when you hear a familiar 'Ping!' sound and your soul turns blue. With a curl of his bony finger, he drags you over to him, sitting on the couch already. He plops you onto his lap, your side resting against his chest while your legs rest on the cushions. Your arms are around a bowl of popcorn and your one hand clenching a bottle of mustard.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Turning your head, you pout at him and huff, struggling against his hold, though you're not fighting too hard against his control. Grinning smugly, he leans toward you and presses against your soft lips, a squeak escaping you from the surprise kiss. While Sans would like nothing more than to tease you mercilessly, he didn't linger long, his grin widening at your flustered appearance as he leans back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once he releases his magic, you hand him his mustard, your cheeks still red, and turn to face the television, snuggling further into him. Sans brings the remote over to him, covered with his red magic, and presses the play button to start the movie. You didn't tell him what the movie was, but he didn't care at the moment. Sans wraps an arm around your waist and drinks his mustard, his soul thrumming softly in his chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Just being by your side always sets him at ease.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would like to thank those who have commented so far. You've truly made my day and week. I hope to hear more from you all the more I post!</p><p>Also, I don't give anyone permission to copy and paste this story anywhere else. These stories will come from my Tumblr and here. Thank you for understanding.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Nox X Reader (Bonely Hearts Club, SF!Sans)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anonymous: Oohh!! Can I ask for some Nox from Bonely Hearts Club x reader? Something angsty, maybe?</p><p>If you want to request something, my Tumblr's here: https://simpleaveragegirl27.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nox had been walking home from work late at night, his shift causing him to stay over for a couple more hours longer than he would have liked. It's been like this for a couple of weeks, and he's frustrated with it all. His usual calm strides now at a faster pace to hurry to get home. The fresh air was cool against his warm skull, feeling some of the sweat on it. With a huff, Nox stops and pulls out a handkerchief to wipe his skull dry.</p><p>His senses are on high alert since there's barely anyone out this late. Usually, he would ask Rus to use his ability to take him home, but he noticed recently the lack of sleep shadowed underneath his younger brother's sockets. Nox's not sure if they're from the nightmares he's been having for a while. Maybe from some of the games he's been playing with Red for a little bit. When he asked Rus about it one morning, Rus admitted that the horror game that Red and himself were playing kept him up. He didn't get much sleep due to being afraid of getting nightmares from it. Nox told him or instead demanded that he try to get in a nap later. That and to stay away from the game for a while to get some sleep.</p><p>Rus told him that he would, and he kept his word. Mostly. There's still dark spots under his sockets, but they're not as dark as before. Rus assured him that it was just staying up late playing video games, and he wasn't playing any horror games. Nox had scolded him for staying up late but didn't pressure him to stop since Rus seemed to enjoy playing games with Red. He only told him to make sure to get some proper rest in the future.</p><p>Sighing, Nox pockets the handkerchief and takes a step forward before pausing. He picks up a familiar scent nearby and raises a bone brow, his head turning toward the direction of a store that's still open for business.</p><p>It's not Grillby's since the name of the place's different, but he recognizes a light-up picture of a margarita glass as part of the light-up sign. Another bar that's a ways from Grillby's.</p><p>Why are you drinking this late at night? Or relatively this early in the morning?</p><p>Nox looks both ways before crossing the street, his brows furrowing in confusion and worry. After reaching the other side, he makes his way toward the bar. After arriving by the wide window, Nox stops and scans the inside of the building, adjusting his gloves as he does this. His eye lights notice your slouching form by the front of the bar, though you're not alone.</p><p>His magic flares up when another human puts their hands on you, but you're doing your best to push them away. Nox's purple eye lights become sharp as he stands to his full height, tucks his hands behind his back, and makes his way inside. His demeanor showed a calm and collected facade, though his soul rages at the audacity of this stranger.</p><p>Nox strolls over to you, quickly noticing you're about to leave. Before the man could reach out for you, his eye lights temporarily glow brighter, a little bone appearing under the stranger's foot. The unbeknownst human trips over the bone and falls flat on his face, the tiny bone disappearing as Nox's eye lights dim afterward. You had jumped away and stared at the now unconscious man; your jaw slacked at the action.</p><p>“My Dear,” Nox calls out to you. Turning your head, you look over at him, and your eyes widen, his teeth curving into a smirk, his hand outstretched toward you.“I Believe It's Time To Go. Did You Already Pay?”</p><p>“I... Yes, I did,” you respond, though your words are shaky, more than likely from the events that had transpired. With a nervous smile, you step toward him and take his hand, gripping it tightly.</p><p>“Let's Head Off Then. The Sooner I Get You Home, The Better,” Nox guides you to wrap your arms around his arm before leading you away from this place.</p><p>Neither of you spoke as Nox escorts you home, the silence awkward and strained. Nox glances over at you, noticing that your lips are trembling, your eyes are glistening, and your cheeks are flushed – no doubt from the alcohol's influence. You're currently doing your best not to cry. However, even if you're holding back on the outside, you can't hide the distress in your soul. Nox tightens his grip on you, using his other hand to rest on one of your hands on his arm.</p><p>His gesture didn't go unnoticed as you rest your head on his shoulder, even if he's shorter than you by a couple of inches.</p><p>Eventually, the two of you make it back to your house. After parting from Nox, you didn't say anything while you unlock your door, though you had to do it over a couple of times since your hands are shaking. After opening the door, you turn to Nox, your lips still trembling as you give him a shaky smile. He notices that tears are threatening to fall from the corner of your eyes.</p><p>“Please stay?”</p><p>Nox's soul nearly broke from your cracked, squeaky voice. He gives you a firm nod. “Head Inside, My Dear. I Will Follow.”</p><p>Your smile widens at his answer before you went inside, and he comes in after you. Not long after you close the door, your legs buckle, and you almost fall to the floor if Nox hadn't caught you in time. Sobbing freely now, you say 'sorry' over and over again as Nox effortlessly picks you up bridal style and heads to the living room. With the flick of his finger, the lights switch-on from above, and he heads over to the couch. Nox sits at the end of the furniture, adjusts you accordingly, and patiently listens as you babble.</p><p>With each caress on your temple and your thigh, you're slowly relaxing under his careful touches. Your sobs have reduced to sniffling. Using one of his hands, he wipes away the tears staining your cheeks and gazes at your red, puffy eyes as you stare back at him, biting your lip a little.</p><p>“Please don't be mad...” you begged, your voice weak and hoarse from crying.</p><p>“And Why Would I Be Mad?” Nox pressed.</p><p>You glance away from him, rubbing away the snot with the back of your sweater. Nox keeps the grimace down, not wanting to dissuade you from speaking about any problems you might have, and not willing to bring the mood down further with his complaints. After taking a moment with yourself, you look back at him and take a deep breath.</p><p>“I-I just don't like to disappoint people...” you admitted quietly, your eyes watching him as they slowly glisten again.</p><p>Taking a deep breath and releasing it, Nox brings one of his hands to grasp your chin gently. He tilts it to make sure you're directly looking into his sharp eye lights, his brows furrowing.</p><p>“Listen To Me Very Carefully, My Dear. I Am More Concerned Of Your Well-Being Than Being Disappointed In Your Choices. Yes, While I Would Have Liked For You To Be With Someone You Trust, I Can't Stop You For Making Your Own Decisions, Especially To Have A Drink. I Want To Ask Why You Went At This Hour, But...” Nox uses his other hand to wipe away more tears from the corner of your eyes, “... Right Now I Won't. Not While You're In This State. We Will Talk More About This Later When You're Sober.”</p><p>“... Okay.”</p><p>“Now Rest. I Will Stay By Your Side While You Sleep,” Nox promised before he leans forward and kisses your forehead, noticing with a smug smirk that your cheeks grew warmer at his sudden affection.</p><p>“O-okay...”</p><p>Nox chuckles at your shy reply as you adjust yourself to get comfortable. He grabs a blanket that's resting on the back of the sofa. Then, he covers both of you with it. Taking his cellphone out, Nox sends a quick text to his brother to tell him where he'll be and plops it on the couch. Nox resumes his caressing to make sure you're content and fall asleep before him. Soon enough, he hears your light breathing. With the flick of his wrist, Nox makes sure the front door is locked before he closes his sockets as well, suddenly exhausted from the events and his job.</p><p>The two of them slept through the remainder of the morning and into the early afternoon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Dream X Reader X Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anonymous: it is indeed free real estate. :P Anyways! would you please write a scenario of Dream and Nightmare both vying for the reader's affections? Please?</p>
<p>(For the sake of the story, the two have come to a truce whenever around you and not battle within your presence.)</p>
<p>Warning: Cursing, light suggestive theme</p>
<p>Also, if you would like to request something, here's my Tumblr: https://simpleaveragegirl27.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were in a library room casually relaxing sideways on a sofa chair, your legs dangling as you continue to read. There's a content smile on your face as you sigh blissfully, enjoying the warmth from the fireplace. The snow continues to fall outside, some of it clinging to the windows surface. Luckily you didn't feel any chill; wearing a pair of sweats and some fuzzy socks, wiggling your toes to feel the soft fabric inside. Snuggling further into the chair, you turn the page and proceed to consume more of the literature in front of you.</p>
<p>The fire crackles innocently from within, further emitting its warmth inside the room until it completely vanishes. You yelp and jump from your spot, swirling your head to the now dark and dreary fireplace. Your heart pumps heavily inside your chest as you clench the book in your hands tightly. Swallowing, you shakily close the book and set it to a little stand nearby before twisting your body to stand from the chair.</p>
<p>Cautiously, you approach the fireplace and stare at it, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. You didn't feel any cool air, and you're in a well-insulated house, so why did the fire go out...? Bringing your hand inside, you let it hover around inside the fireplace and didn't feel anything dripping or any open air. With a sigh, you guide your hand to your hip and pout.</p>
<p>“Well, this sucks ass,” you muttered, your shoulders slumping in distress, longing for the warmth to come back.</p>
<p>You just used up your last match, too, so no more heat for you for a while. Due to the extreme weather outside, the electricity had gone out for a couple of hours, so you thought to use the fireplace to warm up and read a book or two to pass the time, hoping the electricity will come back on.</p>
<p>Fate has other plans for you when a low, familiar dark chuckle echo from within the room. You stiffen at the sound before looking around, desperate to know where the laughter was. Doing your best to adjust to the darkness in the room, you notice a shadow darting from one spot to another, though you're having a hard time keeping track of where it, or instead, <em><b>he's</b></em><span><span> going. Your heart almost leaps out of your chest when you hear something move behind you.</span></span></p>
<p>“Dammit, Nightmare, this isn't funny! Come out and show yourself!” you shouted, huffing at him and even stomping your foot on the floor, squeezing your hands to prevent them from shaking.</p>
<p>“<span><b>I can smell your fear, Pet. You can't hide it from me.</b></span><span><span>”</span></span></p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Biting your lip, you shake your head as you slowly edge toward the door, alert to any possible sounds and movements that might occur while you make your escape. “Ha! What fear? Right now, I'm annoyed that you-...well, I don't have any evidence, but I bet you blew out that fire on purpose!”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>“<span><b>Congratulations. You're perceptive.</b></span><span><span>”</span></span></p>
<p>You scowl at his sarcastic remark but then shiver and hold back a squeak when you felt something slimy brush against your bare neck. Though when you turn to look where it came from, there's nothing in your line of sight. The sensation comes back on your ear, feeling some of the goop fall on your clothed shoulder. Squealing at the sensitive area, you cover your ear with both hands, your cheeks burning as you scramble away and roughly bump against a hard surface.</p>
<p>“<span><b>Sensitive as usual, Pet.</b></span><span><span>”</span></span></p>
<p>“Sh-shut up!” you stuttered before your eyes land on him, noticing his harsh single blue eye light looking straight at you, the glow illuminating his smug smirk.</p>
<p>“<span><b>No, I don't think I will. In fact-</b></span><span><span>” Nightmare vanishes and then appears merely inches from you, his eye light brightening when you jumped, “-</span></span><span><b>you tempt me with your fear and annoyance. It makes me want to play with you some more</b></span><span><span>.”</span></span></p>
<p>You square your shoulders to feel braver. Your stomach, however, flutters slightly as his socket goes half-lidded at your display, some of his tentacles brushing against you and one of them curling around your waist. Trembling from his touches, you speak up, though it sounds weak, and there's an inevitable whine underneath that tone.</p>
<p>“W-well stop it!”</p>
<p>“<span><b>Hmmm... No. Besides... I haven't seen you in a while,</b></span><span><span>” Nightmare uses his other tentacle to caress your cheek. He lifts his hand and grasps your chin, tracing your bottom lip with his thumb, his eye light intense, and zeroed in on the gesture.</span></span></p>
<p>You feel dizzy from the intense heat of your cheeks and from how close Nightmare was to you, embarrassment flooding your system when his smirk widens at your flushed state. So, when he leans closer to your face, inches away from your lips, you only tremble within his hold, though not out of fear you realized later on.</p>
<p>It was from anticipation.</p>
<p>“<span><b>Indulge me, my brave little pet,</b></span><span><span>” Nightmare purred before he closes the distance.</span></span></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Bang bang bang!</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“<em><span>Hey-!</span></em><span><span>”</span></span></p>
<p>You scream at the sudden sound and practically leap into Nightmare's arms. It's at that moment when the door slams open from behind you, and you feel a familiar positive aura radiating from the intruder. Twisting your body, you look over your shoulder, and your eyes fall on Dream, whose yellow eye lights are enlightening the doorway, and his sockets are squinting in your direction. Once he notices you, he releases a sigh of relief and smiles over at you, glancing at his brother while raising a bone brow.</p>
<p>“I'm sorry for the scare, Reader. We just came and decided to look for you. I believe my brother forgot to inform me that he found you,” Dream told you as he summons his staff and taps the end of it on the ground, the little star on top glowing brightly, lighting up the entire room with its brilliance.</p>
<p>“<b><span>It must have slipped,</span></b><span><span>” Nightmare shrugged, though judging by the glint from his eye light, there's no mistake he did that on purpose.</span></span></p>
<p>Dream only shakes his head and sighs. “Of course you did, brother,” he focuses his eye lights on you, “How long have the lights been out, Reader? I noticed that some of the rooms are colder than usual.”</p>
<p>“A couple of hours now, and I don't think it'll come back on any time soon,” you step away from Nightmare.</p>
<p>You miss the frown from Nightmare and glance over at the window, noticing more snow piling against the window, “The weather channel said that it's supposed to snow for the rest of the night and then calm down in the morning. I already checked the breaker, and it's fine. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one dealing with the lack of power.”</p>
<p>“Well, we can't have you go cold!” Dream said before he walks over to you while cradling a blanket with one arm. Adjusting his grip on his staff, he grabs a handful of the blanket and wraps the cloth around your shoulders, his bony cheeks aglow with a yellow blush and a bashful smile. “There you go! Now you'll feel warmer.”</p>
<p>“<b><span>How sly of you, brother. Trying to get closer to our little human?</span></b><span><span>” Nightmare questioned his tone, teasing, chuckling when Dream's blush grows brighter.</span></span></p>
<p>“I-I'm just trying to make sure they're comfortable!” Dream exclaimed before making sure you're wrapped nice and tight with the blanket, nodding afterward at his handiwork. “Besides, it'll be cold in here soon, so I don't want them freezing.”</p>
<p>“<b><span>We could always warm them up,</span></b><span><span>” Nightmare suggested, his eye light trailing over your form before laughing afterward at the flustered duo.</span></span></p>
<p>“Th-that's highly inappropriate! Please don't make them uncomfortable, brother!” Dream scowled him.</p>
<p>“<b><span>Uncomfortable, huh?</span></b><span><span>” Nightmare lowers his voice, causing goosebumps to form over your skin.</span></span></p>
<p>“We're leaving.”</p>
<p>Before the two can react, you grab Dream's hand and leave the room, listening to Nightmare's laugh again. Your face's on fire, and your grips tight on Dream. The positive feelings course through your soul, and you shiver again at the involuntary emotions. Making sure you have a decent distance from Nightmare, though you know he can easily find you two, you gently let go of Dream's hand and face him with a wary smile.</p>
<p>“I'm sorry for grabbing you and running off like that.”</p>
<p>“<span><span>That's quite alright, Reader. I know my brother can be quite erm...blunt and a little overbearing sometimes,” Dream told you, rubbing a hand behind his skull, though the blush remains on his bony cheeks.</span></span></p>
<p>There was silence between the two for a little bit before you speak up. “Um... Do you...want to eat some cake? With me? Without power, I don't have much to offer, but that.”</p>
<p>Dream's eye lights turn into stars. “You made cake?! Well, let's go! Lead the way, Reader!”</p>
<p>With a giggle, you take his offered hand (the two of you still blushing ) and make your way to the kitchen with Dream's staff lighting the way. Once the two of you reach the area, you let go of his hand and move around, memorizing which drawer you need to open and moving around with ease. Dream watches as you set everything you need to cut a couple of pieces, and then work on cutting a nice-sized piece for the two of you. With a hum, you slice another piece and rest it on a separate plate, making sure Nightmare has one if he wants one later.</p>
<p>Once you place things away, you turn to Dream and pick up your plate, a grin on your face. “Well, let's dig in!”</p>
<p>The two of you take a bite of the sweet, soft cake. Dream hums appreciatively of the lovely treat and continues to dig in. Brightening at his delightful expression, you continue to eat your cake, your smile never leaving your face. It didn't take long to finish eating as the only thing remaining on your plate are crumbs. Before you can fully lift your head to look over at Dream, you notice a yellow glove in your vision. It reaches toward the side of your lips and wipes something off.</p>
<p>Widening your eyes, you look up at Dream to see him licking off a piece of crumb before meeting your disbelief gaze. He only smiles innocently at you.</p>
<p>“That was delicious, Reader. Thank you for the meal.”</p>
<p>“Ah uh... You're welcome,” you stuttered, looking down in embarrassment and gently take Dream's dish before walking over to the sink.</p>
<p>“<b><span>What a bold move. I see you're growing braver.</span></b><span><span>”</span></span></p>
<p>Nightmare's voice startles you, but you didn't turn around when the two brothers converse with one another. Well, it's more like bickering with Nightmare's teasing and Dream's scowling, but you didn't mind the energy the two shared, seeming to balance each other out instead of one emotion having control over the other.</p>
<p>Smiling gently, you turn and grab Nightmare's plate before heading over to them, an extra bounce to your steps.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't give anyone permission to copy and paste this story anywhere else. These stories will come from my Tumblr and here. Thank you for understanding.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Ink X Reader (One-sided)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anonymous: I have a request: Reader pines for Ink, and is pretty obvious about it even without saying so, but Ink understands that due to his lack of soul he can't really love them back the way that they deserve and pretends to act oblivious to their feelings, because he doesn't want to lose them as a friend by rejecting them either. Up to you how to categorize it genre-wise.</p>
<p>I love hearing from you guys! If you like what you're reading, please leave a comment or a request over at my page on Tumblr: https://simpleaveragegirl27.tumblr.com/</p>
<p>Thank you and I hope you have a wonderful day~! ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ink had run into you on accident. He was in the middle of traveling between different worlds before colliding with you and had caused you to drop the groceries you had in your arms. You only stared at the ruined food with a forlorn expression before you glared at him. Ink raised his hands with a nervous grin.</p>
<p>“Heh, sorry about the food! I didn’t see you, or else I would have dodged! As much as I would like to help you clean up, I’m in a bit of a hurry, so uh... See ya!”</p>
<p>The short guardian didn’t get a chance to turn and escape before you grabbed the back of his shirt. Ink yelped when you pulled and lifted him, so the two of you are face to face. You wore an unimpressed look, your eyebrows furrowed, and your eyes were squinting at him. Ink only chuckled, though there wasn’t any warmth to it.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to leave you <strong>hanging</strong>, but I need to get going. I would appreciate it if you let go of me,” Ink told you, but your grip only tightened.</p>
<p>“You know a decent person would actually stop and help the person pick up their stuff, no matter how much of a hurry they’re in,” you remarked.</p>
<p>“And a decent person wouldn’t pick up a short person to intimidate them, no matter how tall they are,” Ink snarked, crossing his arms and glared back at you.</p>
<p>Your breath hitched, and you looked uneasy, your eyes looking to the side as you bit your lip. A moment passed before you released a sigh and gently lowered him to the ground. You backed away from him and bent your knees to pick up your fallen groceries; your face turned away from him.</p>
<p>“... I’m sorry. Today’s been a shitty day, and I took it out on you. I uh...hope you make it to wherever you need to be,” you told him, gathering the items and placing them inside your paper bags, one of your hands bumping against a can.</p>
<p>A lone can of spaghetti-Os rolled over to Ink’s feet. You paused and watched as Ink picked up the can. He examined the object with a hum before he turned his gaze back to you. You were standing again with the paper bags in your arms. He tossed the can in your direction and watched when you caught it in one of your bags, a small grin formed on your lips afterward at your achievement.</p>
<p>Ink found himself grinning a bit more that day.</p>
<p>“Apology accepted! Everyone does have their off days, so I hope yours goes better for the rest of the day. I-” Ink paused and looked around before his attention was back on you, “Er... What was I planning on doing today...?”</p>
<p>“You were in a hurry to go somewhere,” you told him, though you quirked an eyebrow at his question.</p>
<p>Ink unraveled his scarf to read back his notes. He made it to the recent one and widened his sockets. With a determined nod, he wrote something as a reminder in his scarf before re-wrapping the cloth around him. Ink twirled his Broomie and struck the ground with some black paint. He turned to you and waved.</p>
<p>“Thanks for reminding me! Maybe we’ll meet again,” Ink told you before he muttered ‘if he remembers’ to himself.</p>
<p>Before you could open your mouth, Ink jumped into the puddle and disappeared from your sight, his mission clear once he read his scribbles.</p>
<p>After that fateful, awkward day, Ink kept running into you whenever he drops into the world you currently live in. Whether it’s by the park, outside of a grocery store, and one time he accidentally fell into your living room when he took a wrong turn appearing in your world. After you two talked, you invited him for some tea and to stay awhile to relax.</p>
<p>While Ink’s a busy person, he didn’t want to miss the chance to learn more about you and promptly made himself at home with him, taking up almost the whole couch. Ink had refused your cup of tea, saying that he could only drink his paint, and listened while you talked about your day.</p>
<p>Ever since then, whenever Ink dropped by to visit, the two of you would go back and forth about each other’s days. Though, Ink had to resort to his scarf to remember the majority of it. You were patient with him whenever he would trail off mid-sentence or if he forgot something important. Ink had warned you at one time that he probably won’t remember important days, such as a birthday, a holiday, or anything else to that effect. You understood and didn’t bring up that kind of topic unless he did. Once the hangout session was over, the two of you bid each other farewell and went about your ways. The process would repeat whenever Ink came back for another visit.</p>
<p>It was a nice change of pace for the protector.</p>
<p>&lt;~@</p>
<p>Time moves differently for Ink whenever he travels to different worlds. It can be a couple of days in one world, but then in another world, it could be months later. Ink never keeps track of time since it’ll confuse him of what day it could be. Whenever he visits you, though, he will notice the calendar change hanging on the side of your refrigerator. After reading back the notes and his current one, Ink realizes it’s been six months since the two of you first saw each other.</p>
<p>He’s also noticed a change in you whenever he would visit.</p>
<p>There’s the time where the two of you watched a movie, and you were sitting directly beside him. You usually sat at the other end of the couch, which puzzled him a little, but he didn’t say anything at the time. Then there are moments where you come out of nowhere and hug him close to you. While you were warm, it caught him off guard a couple of times initially, but he grew used to it after a while.</p>
<p>His suspicions started growing when you started wearing nicer clothes. Ink didn’t think you looked too bad before, so he had asked why you were dressing up more than usual. You could only stutter and blush heavily at the question, but you never did give him a straight answer, though you did keep glancing at him every once in a while.</p>
<p>Ink’s seen romance before between two people. While he can never experience it or feel that type of emotion (unless he drinks his paint for that, but it wouldn’t be the same), Ink knew the signs and the body language of someone in love.</p>
<p>You were showing it all around him, and he can never feel that way towards you.</p>
<p>Whenever you tried to flirt, Ink would only look at you while blinking his sockets, feigning confusion. You would blush furiously and apologize, and you never did it for the rest of the night.</p>
<p>Ink didn’t know how long this crush would last, but he hopes that you’ll find out sooner than later that he can’t be the one for you. You can find someone so much better than him, especially when others have a soul that can adequately express their feelings.</p>
<p>He’s better off being your friend rather than a lover that can’t fully appreciate you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't give anyone permission to copy and paste this story anywhere else. These stories will come from my Tumblr and here. Thank you for understanding.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. UF!Papyrus X Reader (Through UF!Sans POV)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anonymous: UF!Papyrus likes reader and Sans(reader best friend maybe?) seeing him being weird around him like "wtf, this dude?"</p><p>Thank you for taking the time to read this! Please leave a comment and if you wish to request something, please send the request on my Tumblr: https://simpleaveragegirl27.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans started to notice the signs after five years of being on the surface and being around more humans to take in their expressions, especially you.</p><p>The one thing that stood out the most when he grew to understand you more was that you were incredibly stubborn in not giving up. It took a while for Sans to open up to you since he was rude and distant at the beginning. Eventually, though, after a couple of years of staying by his side while remaining patient on his bad days, the two of you were thick as thieves.</p><p>When you started joining him on his little pranks, it just became even more glorious when he had someone to laugh by his side while the two of you caused some harmless havoc.</p><p>Unfortunately, it took Papyrus even longer to warm up to you, his stubbornness matching equally with yours. He didn’t want to get to know people, especially humans, but you wanted to learn more about him. It seems whenever Papyrus was snarky with you, there was an immediate witty response coming from you. There always seems to be some debate between the two, and Sans usually recording the whole thing. Within a safe space due to Papyrus finding out one day and almost destroying his phone with his bone attack.</p><p>Sans didn’t want to buy another phone and took to hiding to record secretly.</p><p>Sometimes Sans goes through the footage to watch the expressions on your face, along with his brother’s. There’s a couple of things he caught in the video, and it usually made him quirk a smirk, a chuckle escaping from him.</p><p>There’s this fire in your soul and eyes whenever Papyrus argued with you, always daring you to speak back to him. You usually took his words as a challenge and fought back. A glint would appear in Papyrus’ sockets as you spoke up, his neutral expression carefully guarded around you, but Sans knew better.</p><p>Sans raised Papyrus when he was a baby bones and understood most of his expressions. In the beginning, Papyrus merely raised his chin and talked down to you, his arms crossed and appeared unimpressed with your appearance. As you spent time with Sans and with a begrudged Papyrus, there have been moments where Papyrus isn’t crossing his arms. There was another time where he’s facing you instead of looking elsewhere to avoid seeing you. Sans even caught him somewhat blushing one time when you gave him something for his birthday.</p><p>Papyrus’ too proud to say it out loud, but he’s become softer around you as time passes on.</p><p>At the moment, Sans is texting you in the early afternoon to see how you were and if you were still planning on coming over later for dinner. You didn’t respond right away, but Sans shrugs it off, already knowing that you sometimes didn’t text back immediately. Sans continues to watch some cooking program on TV until he hears a ‘ding!’ on his phone. He grabs the device and looks at the message.</p><p>His eye lights disappear afterward, red sweat appearing on his skull.</p><p>Once he reads the word ‘sick’ on his phone, Sans jumps from the couch and makes his way to the kitchen. He wants to inform Papyrus of what’s going on. He smells the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen, making his mouth water, but he hastily wipes it away when he enters through. Sans notices Papyrus reaching for something in one of the cabinets. As soon as Papyrus takes out some spice, Sans drops the bomb on him.</p><p>“‘ey pap, the human won’t be comin’ over today. they’re sick.”</p><p>
  <b>. . .</b>
</p><p>“WHAT!?” Papyrus screeches, his grip on the paprika tightens and cracks the container, causing some spice to escape and land on the counter.</p><p>Sans wisely keeps the wince from appearing on his face, the noise-making his hearing ring. He watches Papyrus stomp around the kitchen, turning everything off and placing a lid on top of the soup he was making. Papyrus unties the apron around his neck and back before flinging it over a rack on the kitchen wall. Sans moves out the way when Papyrus rushes by him and over to the entrance of the house.</p><p>“where ya goin’?” Sans asks casually, though he has an idea of what his brother’s plans are.</p><p>“OUT! I WON’T BE BACK UNTIL LATER TONIGHT!” Papyrus vaguely answers as he shoves his arms through his studded jacket.</p><p>“have fun~!” Sans bids him farewell in a sing-song tone.</p><p>Sans dodges a red bone aimed at him, and it sticks to a nearby wall. Papyrus scowls at him, his cheekbones slightly red as he turns, throws the door open, and slams it behind him. Sans grin widens until he cackles in delight at the situation. He sends a quick text to warn you that Papyrus is on his way.</p><p>In the beginning, Sans would have done anything to prevent something like this from happening in the shadows, even though he knows Papyrus can take care of himself. It’s what an older, protective brother would do in these kinds of situations. Luckily, your stubbornness broke through his shield around himself, and the two of you got to know one another. If it were anyone else, he wouldn’t care less.</p><p>Since it’s you, he approves and hopes that Papyrus hurries up and confesses, or else he’s going to play cupid. With a stupid heart arrow and everything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't give anyone permission to copy and paste this story anywhere else. These stories will come from my Tumblr and here. Thank you for understanding.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Nightmare X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cloudyuphere asks: What about s/o and nightmare?:0</p>
<p>Maybe then reading togueder or s/o was caught dancing and asks for him to dance togueder in a courteous (?) Yet playful way?</p>
<p>Thank you for taking the time to read this. Please leave a comment and if you wish to request something, please head over to my Tumblr blog: https://simpleaveragegirl27.tumblr.com/</p>
<p>Thank you again! ♥</p>
<p>There's fanart for this! Here's the link to it! <a href="http://vrnicky.tumblr.com/post/649779129285214208/sorry-for-posting-this-so">Fanart</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmare steps through the portal to reach a specific destination; his single blue eye light is scanning the area in front of him. A dance studio lies before him. Some street lights illuminate the neighborhood around him, causing some nice shadows to blend into if he needs to hide or escape. Nightmare can hear a distant melody playing from within the old, brick building if he listens closely. With a twist of his tentacles, he becomes one with the darkness as he makes his way inside, maneuvering through each locked door with ease.</p>
<p>He follows the music’s sound, the melody becoming louder as he grows closer to the source. Nightmare squeezes underneath a pair of double doors in his puddle-like form and makes his way to a corner, shifting back to his normal state, his tentacles flickering behind him. His eye light eerily glows as he watches a figure dance by themselves.</p>
<p>You were blissfully unaware of his presence. At least for the time being.</p>
<p>The moonlight casting from the windows creates a lovely glow inside the room, his eye light picking up some dust particles surrounding the background as you gracefully spin, your pace matching the beat of the music. With each twist and turn, you position your arms in front of you as if you’re holding someone and your eyes remain closed, allowing the music to control your movements with ease.</p>
<p>Nightmare’s been coming here for some time now when he had felt negative emotions coming from this place about a year ago. At the time, you had some fast pace music on and danced away. Your face was red, there was sweat clinging to your clothes, and your soul screamed in agony as you twisted your body to the upbeat song. When you had finished dancing, you noticed him in the shadows by a corner and shrieked, your back slamming into the mirrors as you stared at him wide-eyed.</p>
<p>He had only smirked at your sudden fear and chuckled, enjoying the negative emotions surrounding your soul, and introduced himself with a mocking bow.</p>
<p>After that day, he tended to visit you at least once a week, especially when you’re at your lowest.</p>
<p>You were wary of his visits at first, not knowing what he might do or say to place you in a more foul mood. Though, you did your best to ignore him as you twirled to a song that played that night. Nightmare didn’t say anything while you moved gracefully, always finding your movements memorizing. Sometimes your soul would quiet down into a low, content hum that even places his soul at ease. It’s during these times that even he finds himself at peace, though his twisted soul and mind always want to cause havoc elsewhere. Nightmare can’t seem to bring himself to do that here.</p>
<p>Later on, whenever he would visit, there always seemed to be a piece of slow and steady music playing in the background, as if you knew that he would be in the studios that day. As time passed onward, you grew used to his presence and even had several conversations with him. Though, there have been times where you would usually vent about what’s happening in your life.</p>
<p>Nightmare has found your wild expressions fascinating and entertaining, sometimes laughing at your exaggerating gestures.</p>
<p>There were moments where you would invite him to dance with you, but he always refused. Sometimes you would tease and twirl around him while humming happily. Nightmare took great pleasure in using his tentacles to make you stumble—his gleeful laugh echoing afterward inside the room while you shouted at him. Though, there was a smile on your face.</p>
<p>However, tonight Nightmare had felt the despair echoing from deep within your soul. If he focuses on your face long enough, he can see your red, tear-stained cheeks and your lips trembling as you move slowly. His tentacles stretch until it reaches your radio and abruptly turns the music off, the silence deafening from within the room. You stop mid-step and open your eyes, the unshed tears glistening from the moonlight. With a sniffle, you lift your head and gaze over at Nightmare. You smile at him but fail to hide your cracked voice.</p>
<p>“Hey, Nightmare… You’re earlier than usual.”</p>
<p>In the blink of an eye, Nightmare’s by your side, his eye light looking you over for any possible injuries before meeting your eyes—his socket narrows.</p>
<p>“<b>What happened?</b>” Nightmare demands, his tentacles spasming behind him, some of them appearing sharp at the tip.</p>
<p>“Well…” you start as you wipe away the tears with the palm of your hands, “I was told that in two weeks, they were planning on bulldozing this place. No one else has been coming here, so they decided to get rid of this building and replace it with a convenience store.”</p>
<p>Nightmare scoffed, his eye light glancing around the room, “<b>Did you interject?</b>”</p>
<p>“Of course I did! I even offered to do something about it, but they didn’t want to hear it and just continued with the plan! They just...brushed me off and didn’t care. I-” you release a heavy sigh as you turn your head and stare at a wall. You continue, but in a quieter tone, “-I grew up learning how to dance in this studio. There were some great memories from this place. I made some new friends, taught a couple of children how to dance, and well… I met you.”</p>
<p>While your cheeks were red from crying earlier, they somehow turn a darker shade after you said that last sentence. Nightmare focuses on you again, and his eye light seems brighter as his grin widens into a smug smirk. His tentacles teasingly poke your side, but you swipe them away, your cheeks remaining dark.</p>
<p>“<b>Oh? I didn’t realize I gave you good memories of our encounters. I figured you were annoyed with my presence, seeing as how you ignored me at times,</b>” Nightmare admits, willing his tentacles away from you for the time being.</p>
<p>“I mean, you did at the beginning, and you did sour my mood when I was trying to relax as well. You also weren’t exactly helping improve my mood either when you sometimes turned the radio off,” you grumble, pouting while recalling the moments and at his chuckle. Then, your expression softens, “But you did listen to me rant, gave me advice on some things, and sometimes kept me company, so uh… Yeah, I ended up becoming comfortable around you and enjoying our downtime together.”</p>
<p>Nightmare huffs, his cheeks not at ALL becoming warm and turning teal after your statement. Your eyes trail back to his face, and you quirk an eyebrow, your lips curving into a playful smirk.</p>
<p>“Awww is the big, bad Nightmare blushing?” you tease, crossing your hands behind your back and slowly edge away.</p>
<p>“<b>I’m not, don’t tease me,</b>” he growls in your direction, swiping one of his tentacles your way, but you easily spin away. Nightmare narrows his socket in your path, and he strikes once more.</p>
<p>You dodge out of the way with a skip and giggle. The two of you have a stare off as you bow, keeping his gaze, and you tilt your head at him, your eyes twinkling mischievously. Nightmare’s tentacles wiggle impatiently behind him. Wordlessly, you beckon him with a curl of your finger, your eyes half-lidded as you swiftly move your feet and away from Nightmare.</p>
<p>Let this dance begin.</p>
<p>Nightmare goes easy on you as his tentacles chase you. You easily maneuver around his ‘attacks’, your shoes scraping against the floor, causing some squeaks to echo within the room. Sometimes you let out a squeal when you almost trip, but you somehow manage to correct yourself before he caught you. Whenever he misses, you’ll let out a little hum and a wink in his direction as you jump away once more. Nightmare allows this to continue for a while, silently enjoying your display of stamina and poses until he goes all out to capture you.</p>
<p>“Oh shi-!”</p>
<p>Smirking, Nightmare successfully catches you. He wraps his tentacles around you and makes sure you’re comfortable before he brings you to him. Your feet are dangling from his hold, comically wiggling them as if you’re trying to escape. Once you’re face-to-face with him, you only blink innocently at him, not at all trying to suppress your giggles. Nightmare shakes his head and releases you, though he uses his arms to wrap around your waist. You wrap your arms around his shoulders and hum, swaying a little in his hold.</p>
<p>A melody plays from your radio. Both of your eyebrows shot up, and you look at him with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“Nightmare…?”</p>
<p>“<b>I will only do this once. Let’s make it count, shall we?</b>”</p>
<p>You quickly nod as you beam up at him, “Okay!”</p>
<p>Nightmare didn’t show any outward discomfort of your sudden positive emotions. While they stung a bit, it didn’t prevent him from moving you around the room, surprising you with his knowledge of the waltz and keeping you on your toes. Nightmare only focuses on your face, noticing that there aren’t any lingering negative emotions in your soul, but only content and happiness.</p>
<p>Even if it hurts, Nightmare still wants to hold you close and enjoy the present, not knowing what the future holds.</p>
<p>He can then always track down the people responsible for your tears and thoroughly <strike>torture</strike> terrify them into changing their minds. Nightmare did have a way with words, after all.</p>
<p>
  <b>Bonus</b>
</p>
<p>“<b>I want names.</b>”</p>
<p>“... Why?”</p>
<p>“<b>You know exactly why.</b>”</p>
<p>“Nightmare, NO!”</p>
<p>“<b>Nightmare, yes~</b>”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't give anyone permission to copy and paste this story anywhere else. These stories will come from my Tumblr and here. Thank you for understanding.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. US!Sans X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>honnibun asks: HELLO MY WONDERFUL MUTUAL &lt;33 i know you’ve just done a swap!sans story, but could I request another?  ksjdkdjdj not me being a simp </p>
<p>i’ve been listening to a lot of old 2010, Taylor Swift love songs recently and dancing like a dumbass, lmao, could i request swap!sans walking in and just watching the reader rock out to them and screaming the lyrics in just like,, total adoration and pure passion but really, REALLY badly like a total doofus?</p>
<p>If you guys would like to request something, please head over to my Tumblr blog, and please leave a comment too. Thank you!</p>
<p>https://simpleaveragegirl27.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“DEAR, I’M HOME!”</p>
<p>Sans shrugs off his jacket and hangs it over a rack before looking around the room. You weren’t anywhere in the living room or the dining room, but he does smell an alluring scent coming from the kitchen. He glances at the clock hanging on the wall nearby and notices it’s close to dinner time.</p>
<p>Luckily, Sans can leave work early and spend dinner with you instead of himself late at night. For the past week, he had to stay over to cover someone else’s shift due to them being on vacation. While he didn’t mind the extra money and work, Sans admits to missing your company since the two of you work different shifts and barely come across each other’s paths this past week.</p>
<p>Once he sees you, Sans will pepper you with so many kisses that you won’t know what to do with yourself. He’s also going to keep you close to him as the two of you sleep for the night, missing your warmth terribly as he slept by himself while you were at work. Today’s your night off, so Sans is going to take full advantage of your time together.</p>
<p>“HM?” Sans hums when his hearing picks up music playing from the kitchen.</p>
<p>“<em><b>I was enchanted to meet you~!</b></em>”</p>
<p>Sans eye lights form into stars when he hears your voice, loud and clear, from the kitchen. Sans makes his way to the kitchen with practiced ease while keeping his footsteps light, avoiding any floorboards that might creak under his weight. Once he makes it to the entrance of the kitchen, Sans freezes. He watches you slide across the kitchen floor with socks on, holding a wooden spoon and using it as a microphone. Your backs to him, so you didn’t hear him come in or notice his presence as you bellow out the next set of lyrics.</p>
<p>“<em><b>Now I’m pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door</b></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>I’d open up and you would say</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p><em><b>It was enchanting to meet you...</b></em>”</p>
<p>You were bobbing your head to the beat of the music, swaying as you continue to sing. There’s so much passion with your words, though Sans notices that you tend to change your tone as you sang, making the words come out a little funny as you repeated the words from the singer on the radio. Though, Sans didn’t mind it, loving that you’re letting yourself go and enjoying this moment. His eye lights morph into hearts as he watches you tilt your head and scream out the next set of lyrics.</p>
<p>“<em><b>This night is flawless, don’t you let it go</b></em></p>
<p><em><b>I’m wonderstruck, dancing around all alone...</b></em>”</p>
<p>Sans chuckles to himself, his “Mweh heh heh” blending in with the melody as he steps into the kitchen. As much as he wants to keep observing you from the doorway, he misses you being in his arms and being near him. So, when you begin twirling in place, Sans takes this chance to gather you in his arms and nuzzles into the side of your bare neck. You squeal at his sudden presence, your body tensing as you almost drop the wooden spoon, and you take a chance to look over your shoulder. Once your wide eyes meet his, the tension in your shoulders slowly relax, and you give him a warm, gentle smile. </p>
<p>Your soul brightens upon seeing him. Sans own soul skips a beat at your endearing expression.</p>
<p>“Sans!”</p>
<p>Setting the wooden spoon on the counter, you twist your body in his grasp and wrap your arms around his shoulders, giving him kisses all over his face.</p>
<p>“Noooo! Not The Kiss Attack! Anything But That...!”</p>
<p>Giggling at his whining, you continue giving him affection. Though, it didn’t last long when Sans counters with his kisses, causing you to laugh uncontrollably while still giving him smooches. This little match goes on for a couple of more minutes before you two stop and hold onto each other. Sans tightens his arms around you, releasing a content sigh as he gazes at you, his blue eye lights gentle and full of adoration.</p>
<p>“I Missed You, My Dear. I Know It’s Only Been A Week, But It Was Hard When I Couldn’t Spend Time With You,” Sans admits, his bony cheeks warming up under your loving eyes.</p>
<p>“Me too, Sans. I’m glad that we can spend some time together now. Since I knew that you were coming home early today, I made some taco soup. One of your favorites.”</p>
<p>“I Love You,” Sans blurts out, his body trembling in excitement at the prospect of eating your home cooking and for your special taco soup.</p>
<p>The blush on his cheeks grows warmer. It seems to spread further along his skull at his admittance. Sans didn’t mind in the slightest, especially when your eyes brighten at his words and there’s a cute blush on your soft cheeks as well. You tell him that you love him as well, a shy smile on your lips, even though you gave him a lot of kisses earlier. Sans chuckles to himself. His grin widens as he side glances at the radio, the music still playing in the background.</p>
<p>“I Heard You Singing Earlier. Were You Enjoying Yourself, Dear? It Certainly Looked That Way,” Sans nods over at the radio.</p>
<p>You laugh nervously, your blush deepening in color, “You saw that, huh? How much did you hear...?”</p>
<p>“Quite A Bit Of It. Were You Enchanted When You First Saw Me? Because I Was When I First Met You,” Sans tells you, his one finger caressing your back. He feels you shiver from his action.</p>
<p>You cover your face and groan, your soul emitting embarrassment. Sans only shakes his head as he kisses your forehead, happy with being by your side and enjoying this moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The name of the song’s called “Enchanted” by Taylor Swift.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Underfell Sans X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>keizha-chan asks: Hey sooo... um... </p>
<p>How about an Underfell Sans X reader? Something cute and fluffy... maybe a meet cute? With a sweet reader? Or something...</p>
<p>If you would like to request something, please head over to my Tumblr page: https://simpleaveragegirl27.tumblr.com/</p>
<p>Thank you!</p>
<p>
  <b>Warning: Cursing</b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans’ sitting on a bench, enjoying his break with a cigar in between his sharp teeth. Most of the humans and monsters kept their distance as red smoke exits through his mouth and sockets. His red eye lights stare at the lake from afar, noticing that the sun rays are causing the water to sparkle. Some of the ducks are waddling through the water. He sees a trail of ducklings behind one of the adults. Sans glances around for any geese that might terrorize any unfortunate humans or monsters that got too close.</p>
<p>A heavy, disappointed sigh escapes him. There were none nearby.</p>
<p>He’s learned to stay far away from them, but he always got a kick out of the misfortune of others when a goose attacked an innocent bystander.</p>
<p>After escaping from that hell hole that he used to call home a couple of years ago, Sans has taken to gazing at the scenery around him wherever he went, doing his best to burn it deep within his mind, to remember the little things that ease his soul. He would rather dust than admit these kinds of feelings to any monster, especially to Papyrus. Not when those kinds of thoughts can get him killed in the underground.</p>
<p>Sans flicks his cigar on an ashtray before crushing it in his hand. He exhales the red smoke from within as he leans back, props his arms on the back of the bench, and enjoys the heat bearing down on him. Sans briefly closes his sockets to appreciate the experience altogether.</p>
<p>He never knows when the brat will reset again.</p>
<p>As he rests his sockets for a bit, Sans picks up the sound of something approaching, their footsteps quick. He cracks a socket open to side glance at what’s coming at him, his shoulders squaring up for an incoming attack and his eye light growing brighter at the prospect of a fight. Sans pauses and raises a bony ridge. A beagle trots up to him, pauses to sniff the ground, and then reaches the bench to continue his sniffing.</p>
<p>“what the fuck?” Sans blurts out as he observes the dog, noticing a collar around its neck with a nameplate.</p>
<p>Sans warily watches the dog for a moment before he leans forward and grasps the plate. The beagle didn’t seem to mind him, though it can be because the pup’s too busy sniffing the bench to pay him any mind. Sans reads the words “ACE” at the front before turning it over to see a phone number on the back. He glances at Ace and notices the pup’s now looking at him, sitting on the ground.</p>
<p>Ace’s puppy-like eyes stare at him, his little tail wagging, and a small whine escapes from him.</p>
<p>Sans heaves a sigh and curses before he takes out his cellphone. With a grumble, he taps the number and brings it up to his skull. As the phone rings, he scratches behind Ace’s floppy ears, and Ace leans into the contact, his tail wagging further.</p>
<p>“<em>Hello?</em>”</p>
<p>Someone answers after the third ring. Sans picks up their heavy breathing on the other line.</p>
<p>“hey, are you the owner of Ace?” Sans questions.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh my god! Yes, yes, I am! Please tell me he’s okay!</em>”</p>
<p>“ya he’s fine. i’m by the bench near a lake. ya know where that’s at?”</p>
<p>“<em>I do! I’m actually near the area; I’ll be there in a couple of minutes. Thank you so much!</em>”</p>
<p>“see ya in a few then.”</p>
<p>Sans hangs up and pockets his cellphone. He keeps Ace company, making sure the pup didn’t wander off, and plays a bit of tug-of-war with Ace, having summoned his redbone for this occasion. As soon as he hears someone else approaching at a fast pace, he snaps his fingers, and the red bone disappears. Sans stands from the bench, shoving both hands in his pockets. He turns his attention to you, running with your arms outstretched towards Ace.</p>
<p>“Ace!”</p>
<p>Ace perks up at your familiar voice and rushes toward you. Once the two of you meet, you drop to your knees and wrap your arms around him, sobbing as you give him a lot of pats and scratches. Ace offers you plenty of kisses, though once he’s facing you, you make sure to clip the leash on him to prevent him from leaving your side. After sharing a moment with Ace, you stand back up and walk over to Sans, ignoring the dirt stain on your knees. Ace follows without any struggle.</p>
<p>Wiping away any stray tears, you bring a hand out to him and smile sweetly. “Thank you so much for looking out for him. I truly appreciate it.”</p>
<p>Sans stares at your hand. With a sly grin, he brings his hand out. “it’s no problem. i like to lend a <b>hand</b> every once in a while.”</p>
<p>Giggling, you take his hand to shake it, but jump and take your hand back as if you’ve been shocked. Sans laughs at your surprised expression as he shows you his palm. There’s a buzzer on it. After staring at him for a moment, you join in on his laughter and shake your head.</p>
<p>“Wow, what a <b>shocking</b> discovery!” you punned and winked at him.</p>
<p><em>Shit.</em> Did his soul skip a beat? Nah, he must have imagined it, though his cheekbones are warmer than usual. After your laughter subsides, you continue to smile at him, your eyes sparkling with happiness.</p>
<p>“My name’s Reader. What’s yours?”</p>
<p>“it’s sans. what’d uh...happened with your dog?”</p>
<p>You explain that Ace had escaped from the clip on the leash, and you’ve been looking for him non-stop. As you recall the details, Sans kept track of your different expressions, especially when you’re upset, excited, and relieved from the whole experience. He finds himself listening to your every word but keeps his neutral face in place, not wanting to scare you off by staring creepily at you. After you talked about it, you offer Sans to get a bite to eat, to repay him for calling you and keeping an eye on Ace.</p>
<p>Usually, Sans didn’t accept these kinds of offers, especially from humans, but after being around you for a bit...</p>
<p>He’ll make an exception this time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Boss X Reader (Bonely Hearts Club, UF!Papyrus)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anonymous asks: You're so cooool🥺🥺🥺💘 I love your style of writing so much AAA- It's my first time requesting something, so... Can I ask for a surprise romantic date with Boss from Bonely Hearts Club? (Boss x reader) Thank you💞</p>
<p>Thank you for taking the time to read my stories. If you would like to make a request, please head over to my Tumblr blog: https://simpleaveragegirl27.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You set your car in park in your driveway and turn the key to turn your vehicle off. Sighing heavily, you release a groan and slump against the seat, your feet aching from being on them for several hours. You sit in the quiet car, contemplating your life choices when it comes to your job, gazing at your house with lidded eyes. Opening your mouth to yawn, you stretch your arms out in front of you and hear a crack by your shoulders.<br/><br/>“Oh, that feels so nice!” you moan in satisfaction, rolling your neck a bit before you grab your stuff from the passenger seat.<br/><br/>Feeling a little better, you exit the vehicle with your bag and shut the door behind you. Humming an offbeat tone to yourself, you twirl your car and house keys on your index finger as you make your way to the entrance of your house. Once you reach the door, you insert the key and twist it to unlock it, gently pushing against the frame and entering the warmth of your home. Since it’s late, everything’s dark at the moment, but you use the moonlight behind you for a brief light source and find a light switch.<br/><br/>You flick it on and close the door behind you, firmly locking it. While you’re in the middle of hanging your bag on the coat rack, your eyes catch something red on the floor, and you turn your attention to it. A mental question mark appears in your head as a trail of rose petals leads to the kitchen in the back. Blinking owlishly, you step out of your shoes and walk over to the petals, bending over and grabbing one of them before standing upright again.<br/><br/>The feeling of the petal between your fingers feels nice and soft. Your eyes follow the path to your kitchen, and a smile slowly forms on your lips. Your heart practically melts as you follow the trail, a wonderful scent hitting your sense of smell, causing your stomach to grumble.<br/><br/>Though, you expect this when you only had a small lunch packed and didn’t have much time to eat a little snack before you got home. There’s a coffee stain on your shirt from the drink you had during the middle of your job. Your completed task always leads to another project. The cycle continued like that for the rest of your shift. It didn’t help when your co-workers were behind on their job and didn’t have time to help you out. <br/><br/>It was that kind of day.<br/><br/>The light’s on in the kitchen, and you enter through the entrance. Upon entry, you notice the fancy decor on the table, two plates on either side for two people, and there’s an unlit candle in the middle. In the corner of your eye, you catch something move, and you unconsciously follow it, finding a familiar figure in front of your stove—a tall, dark, and handsome skeleton. You find yourself relaxing in his presence as you walk closer to him.<br/><br/>Before you can fully reach his side, Boss turns his head and smirks at you, noticing it has a softer edge than usual. You find your cheeks warming up at the thought and smile shyly at him, the butterflies fluttering in your stomach.<br/><br/>“Hi, Boss,” you greet him with a bit of a wave before tucking a hair behind your ear.<br/><br/>Boss chuckles. “HELLO, MY SWEET. I’M AFRAID DINNER IS NOT READY AND THAT IT WILL ROUGHLY BE ABOUT THIRTY MINUTES BEFORE IT’S DONE,” Boss turns to you entirely and looks you over. His bony ridges are furrowing when his piercing gaze settles on the stain on your shirt, frowning at your disheveled appearance. Using his sharp phalanges, he carefully moves your hair, ghostly brushing against your cheek as he tucks your hair behind your other ear. After your done shivering, Boss speaks once more. “I HAVE PREPARED A WARM BATH FOR YOU. WHY DON’T YOU RELAX FOR A WHILE BEFORE DINNER?”<br/><br/>“You...did?” you ask, finding your lips trembling and your eyes starting to water from his thoughtfulness, the rough day beginning to creep up from the back of your mind.<br/><br/>“YES. I NOTICED YOU HAVE BEEN WORKING MORE HOURS AND MORE DAYS THAN USUAL. EVEN BEFORE YOU CAME INSIDE, I COULD HEAR YOUR SOUL CRYING OUT. I AM GOING TO ASSUME YOU HAD A ROUGE DAY, MY SWEET.” Boss tells you as he wipes away the stray tears from the corner of your eyes with his thumbs.<br/><br/>You only nod at him, causing the tall skeleton to sigh. Before you can speak, Boss hushes you and gently guides you to the stairs leading to the upper floor. He assures you that he’ll still be here and to take your time. After a brief kiss to your forehead, Boss makes his way back to the kitchen, leaving you alone for a little while with red cheeks. Taking a deep breath to steady yourself, you climb the stairs and quickly make your way to your room to enjoy that bath, noticing more rose petals on the floor.<br/><br/>After soaking in the bath and enjoying the warm water with rose petals floating on top, you exit the bathroom and notice some clothes on the bed. You make your way to it and pick up the fabric, noticing how sleek it is under your fingertips. A smile perks up, and a giggle escapes when you see that it’s red. Feeling giddy, you dry up some more and dress in some nice clothes. Once you blow-dry your hair and making sure you’re presentable, you exit your room and make your way downstairs.<br/><br/>Boss’ waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs. He smoothly bows before reaching a hand out to you. Your smile widens at the gesture, feeling yourself become warm with affection as you take his hand and step down the last step. Wordlessly, Boss guides you back to the kitchen, his other hand on your lower back. As you enter the kitchen, you notice that the bright light isn’t on. Instead, a faint glow from the candle in the middle of the table catches your attention. Glancing at the other end of the table, you find yourself staring at a plate of steaming food.<br/><br/>Your stomach grumbles once again in protest. Boss laughs under his breath as you cover your face with a free hand, your face burning up in shame.<br/><br/>“IT SEEMS MY COOKING STILL HAS THAT EFFECT ON YOU. NYAH HAH HAH,” Boss chuckles as he escorts you to your seat.<br/><br/>Boss briefly moves away from you to pull your seatback. You promptly take a seat and allow him to scoot you forward. Once your comfortable, Boss makes his way to his chair and sits. You gaze at the food before you, the delicious smell hitting your senses and making you sigh in content. You lick your lips to prevent any drool from forming before looking over at Boss.<br/><br/>“Everything looks so good. As expected from the Great and Terrible Boss,” you tell him, sending a wink in his direction and giggle when his cheeks glow a little red.<br/><br/>Boss puffs his chest out, looking entirely smug from your praise. “OF COURSE! THERE WILL NOT BE ANYTHING BUT PERFECTION WHEN IT COMES TO MY COOKING AND-” his sockets become soft as they look into your eyes, “-When It Comes To Treating My Datemate Well.”<br/><br/>Your smile becomes gentle, your cheeks warming up further as you gaze back at him sweetly. The two of you bask in each other’s presence, enjoying the silence before digging into the meal. As the two of you eat, a casual conversation begins from both sides, listening to each other’s day and what’s new with your lives. Boss pays close attention as you rant about your day at work, some of the tears escaping, and you frustratingly wipe them away. He didn’t interrupt you while you continue speaking, though there have been some times where Boss urges you on when you became silent.<br/><br/>Once the two of you finish eating, Boss picks up the plates with the utensils and sets them in the sink. You watch him leave the dishes behind, your eyes wide and your eyebrows shot up in shock. Before you can ask why he left the dirty dishes in the sink, Boss’ by your side and swiftly lifts you as if you way nothing, carrying you bridal style. With a squeal, your instincts force you to wrap your arms around his neck.<br/><br/>“Wha-?! W-wait a minute, Boss! Where are we going?” you ask him hurriedly, turning your head forward to see Boss taking you to the living room.<br/><br/>He didn’t reply immediately. Boss makes his way to the couch and sits down. Once he makes sure you adjusted in his lap, he leans over, grabs the remote, and turns the television on, switching it to Netflix. You rest your head against his chest as you look up at him, a bit dumbfounded. Boss returns your look with a smirk.<br/><br/>“YOU ARE IN NEED OF COMFORT. FOR THE REST OF OUR DATE, WE SHALL WATCH A MOVIE OF YOUR CHOICE AND RELAX FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT. HOW DOES THAT SOUND?” Boss questions, grabbing a nearby blanket and wrapping it around the two of you.<br/><br/>“That sounds perfect, Boss,” you tell him, snuggling further into him.<br/><br/>Pausing, you bring a hand up to his cheek, giving him another smile before leaning toward him. Boss meets you the rest of the way as your lips press against his teeth. The two of you stay like that for a bit before you part from him, though you didn’t stray far. Your eyes are twinkling happily at him.<br/><br/>“Thank you for this.”<br/><br/>“NYAH HAH HAH. YOU ARE QUITE WELCOME. NOW, WHAT MOVIE ARE YOU INTERESTED IN WATCHING?”<br/><br/>Once you pick a movie from the list, the two of you remain on the couch for the remainder of the date, enjoying being in each other’s presence.<br/><br/>You were thoroughly relaxed after that lovely date.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Classic!Sans X Reader (Confession Part One)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cloudyuphere asks: What about classic x s/o just chilling and cuddling togueder ,s/o let's a happy content sigh as they started to fall asleep " I love you my bonehead" in a rather affectionate and soft way.</p><p>Seems like s/o was just happy to be cuddling why him.</p><p>If you would like to request something, please head over to my Tumblr! Thank you.</p><p>https://simpleaveragegirl27.tumblr.com/</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Warning: Slight cursing. </b></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans watching the last bit of the movie the two of you decided to see, though he focused mainly on you for the majority of it. He already saw it several times, but he never grows tired of seeing the different expressions on your face. It can be anything that you’re doing - the way your face scrunches up in disgust at a rude comment, your pouting lips when something didn’t go your way, or the way your eyebrows furrow in concentration on the task before you. Sometimes you’ll stick your tongue out when you’re working on something.</p><p>Whenever that happens, Sans would casually throw you a <b>tongue </b>twister pun, but then you would stick your tongue out further and blow a raspberry, laughing afterward at your silliness.</p><p><em><b>Stars</b></em>, he fell for you harder that day, remembering he had a goofy grin on his face while watching you fondly, listening to your cute laughter.</p><p>Right now, though, your eyes are drooping, and you keep nodding off as the movie rolls the credits. Grumbling, you snuggle closer to him, nuzzling further into his shoulder as you release a content sigh. Sans snickers. A faint blue blush forms as he tugs you even closer. He rests his bony cheek on top of your head, the warmth from your body causing his sockets to lid.</p><p>Welp, it looks like the two of you are sleeping on the couch tonight. Not that he’s complaining. Sans can sleep anywhere that looks comfy enough, but he wants to make sure that you’re comfortable, especially in this position. Before the movie started, he made sure that they’re surrounded by pillows and covered with a ton of blankets, seeing that it’s still freezing outside. Sans could have made a pillow fort, but he felt too <span><b>bone </b></span>tired to follow up with that plan.</p><p>Heh.</p><p>Sans feels you shifting in your spot. Tilting his head to look down at you, he notices that you’re sleepily looking up at him, a sweet smile on your lips as you gaze adoringly at him. His face burns a bit more at your look.</p><p>“I love you, my bonehead,” you tell him, a lull in your tone since your starting to fall asleep, a yawn escaping you as you lower your head and close your eyes.</p><p>Sans having a mental reboot as his blush erupts his skull fully, his soul beating quickly against his ribs as his eye lights shrink in shock. He can roughly hear you breathing quietly in the background, your body leaning fully against him, but he’s listening to your honest words repeatedly in his mind.</p><p>You love him. Holy shit, you <em><b>love</b></em> him! Wh-what is he suppose to do now? You’re asleep, and he didn’t want to wake you up by questioning you further. In fact, how is he supposed to sleep with that confession!? How can he face you tomorrow, knowing that you confessed, but might’ve forgotten about it since you were almost asleep?!</p><p>Sans sits there trying his best to keep his bones from rattling out of anxiety and a touch of excitement. He stares off into space, his blue blush illuminating the rest of the living room since the television was still on. After further contemplating his decisions for tomorrow and calming down a bit, Sans glances down at you again; his eye lights fuzzy while watching you sleep comfortably beside him. Tucking a stray hair behind your ear, he observes you for a little longer before resting his cheek against your head again.</p><p>With your body warmth and the sound of your light breathing, Sans finds his sockets closing, fatigue slowly clouding his thoughts. His soul hums gently behind his ribs at being by your side.</p><p>Sans still nervous about tomorrow when the two of you are awake, but right now… He’s safe and comfortable being close to you. No matter where the conversation takes you two, Sans will stay by your side for as long as you have him</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Error X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cloudyuphere asked: S/o had a bad day and is comforted by skelly of your choice!</p>
<p>Thanks for stopping by! If you would like updates and to follow me on Tumblr, here's the link!</p>
<p>https://simpleaveragegirl27.tumblr.com/</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Warning</b>:Cursing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's pouring by the time you reach home and enter through the front door, closing and locking it behind you. You're soaking wet, but you can't usher any feelings to care at the moment. Shrugging off the jacket, you let it fall and plop on the floor. You pull your feet out of your water-filled shoes and rest your soggy, socked feet on the cool tile, causing you to shiver uncomfortably.</p>
<p>Usually, you would take your shoes and dump the excess water in the bathroom sink nearby, but you didn't have any energy to deal with that, so you left the shoes behind to drag yourself to your bedroom.</p>
<p>After discarding the wet clothes and pulling on some nice, fuzzy pajamas, you turn the heat on to warm yourself up and do your best to dry your hair. Once you feel that it's dry enough, you toss the towel over to your laundry basket and shuffle towards your bed. As you sit on the edge of the mattress, you glance over to the phone on your stand and notice it vibrating.</p>
<p>You didn't want to talk to anyone, especially after the shitty day you went through with your job. The fact that you're beyond exhausted didn't help either, your eyes having trouble staying open and your mind fuzzy. So, ignoring your phone, you move the blankets and drop your head on your pillow, shifting the blankets around you like a cocoon. Snuggling into the plump cushion, you inhale the faint softener and then exhale, content in your current position.</p>
<p>The rain continues to pound against the roof and your windows. You can't see the sight due to the thick curtains blocking your view and causing your room to become shrouded in darkness. A faint sound of thunder cracks in the distance, far from your place, you hope. You're thankful that you're out of the storm and into a nice, comfortable bed. Within the safety of your home and with no work this coming weekend, you close your eyelids and fall into a deep slumber.</p>
<p>Several hours pass before there's static in the air, and a portal opens inside your living room. Error steps out and closes the doorway behind him, his mismatched eye lights scanning the room with a frown. Nothing in the house is on, but he can briefly see inside the house as the lightning flashes, the storm raging on outside. Error notices in the corner of his socket a jacket lying motionless by your front door and your shoes, but you're nowhere in sight.</p>
<p>With a grumble, Error shuffles through your house as if he owns the place. He didn't explore for long since the building is only a one-story home, but Error finds you sleeping in your bed, curtains closed, and the heat on to combat the cold. With a wide grin, he pulls the blue strings from his eye sockets and strolls over to your unconscious form, being mindful of any loose floorboards under his feet. Error stops beside your bed. He swiftly threads his strings on the edge of your blanket that's curling around your form. With a glance to your face, he freezes when Error notices tear streaks staining your cheeks, one of his phalanges twitching slightly after that fact.</p>
<p>Error unravels one string and maneuvers it to catch a stray tear threatening to fall. Even if he's not directly touching the droplet, the action still makes Error shiver uncomfortably. His sockets narrow at your wet cheeks as if they insulted him. You scrunch your face from his string and snuggle deeper into your pillow.</p>
<p>It's more than likely to escape from the tickling sensation.</p>
<p>Error watches you sleep a while longer, a scowl on his face as he harshly tugs on your blanket and unravels you. Though, this rough treatment causes you to roll out of bed with a shout. Before you have time to recover, Error entangles your midsection in his strings, trapping your arms and lifts you from the hard ground. You're throwing curses as you struggle against the string-like prison, still half-asleep as instincts to protect yourself take over.</p>
<p>"<strike><b>Stop struggling, Glitch, and wake up already,</b></strike>" Error ordered, shaking you in his hold.</p>
<p>Your head lulls afterward, your vision spinning from the gesture. After taking a moment to gather your bearings and blinking several times, you shake your head and narrow your eyes at Error, eyebrows furrowing in confusion and irritation.</p>
<p>"What the hell, Error?! Didja have to wake me up like that? What gives?" you demanded, wiggling your dangling feet and your hands, but the strings hold strong as usual.</p>
<p>Error didn't answer as he drags you out of your bedroom and towards the kitchen. With the flick of the lights, the room brightens and illuminates the area, everything clean and in place. Error sets you on the stool by a kitchen island and unravels the strings from you. He wordlessly walks over to the cabinets, opens one of the top ones, and grabs two mugs. Feeling your anger simmer, you tilt your head and place your cheek on the palm of your hand. You watch him silently as Error grabs a box of hot chocolate and a pot.</p>
<p>Is he…? Why's he making hot chocolate for the two of you? Actually, why is he here a day earlier? Usually, Error didn't come over unless it's your weekend off, though there have been times where he doesn't come due to some things coming up. This idea is something the two of you discussed roughly a year ago, and the only time that either one of you makes hot chocolate was if someone had an awful day—no matter what kind of weather it's brewing outside.</p>
<p>As you adjust your position, you feel something wet on your cheek and brush it away, staring at the glistening part of your hand. Flushing, you continue to rub your cheeks and eyes, noticing more wet spots on your face. You hear something slide towards you. Lifting your head, you look at the counter in front of you to see a bar of chocolate, half of its contents gone but still wrapped to keep it fresh. Your eyes follow a stray blue string back to its owner and Error's back.</p>
<p>"You're...giving me your chocolate bar?" you hesitantly ask, placing a hand on the bar and dragging it toward you, your stomach grumbling at the sight of food.</p>
<p>"<strike><b>Don't think too hard on it and eat it. I'm only going to share once, so don't expect this to happen again,</b></strike>" Error told you, stirring the pot with milk inside.</p>
<p>With a gentle roll of your eyes, you shake your head with a small smile and break off a piece, tossing it into your mouth. The sweet, milky chocolate swarms through your tastebuds, and a pleasant hum escape you as you chew the piece happily.</p>
<p>"<strike><b>Good?</b></strike>" Error inquired while pouring the hot milk into two mugs with chocolate powder inside.</p>
<p>"Mm! It's delicious! From Underfell, right?" you questioned, breaking off another piece and popping it in your mouth.</p>
<p>A low, glitch chuckle answers your question. You shake your head, but you're smiling in his direction. Error turns and slides a mug your way, the steam from the drink showing how hot the beverage is. Holding the cup gingerly in your hands, you watch Error take a seat across from you and, without warning, chugs the drink in one go without any regard to the high temperature. You stare wide-eyed while raising your eyebrows, disbelief coursing through you.</p>
<p>Error sets the mug down and stares right back at you, the tiny errors appearing more frequently around him and his bony brows furrowing. He speaks up, annoyance heavy in his tone, "<strike><b>What?</b></strike>"</p>
<p>"Ah, sorry," you shake your head to rid yourself of the surprise, averting your gaze downward. Blowing on your drink, you take a tentative sip from your mug, the hot chocolate pleasantly burning your taste buds. Afterward, you set the cup down and place your cheek on your palm, looking back at Error, noticing he's watching you. Clearing your throat, you speak up, "Thank you. I uh… I needed this, but… I can't help noticing that you needed it more than me. You usually take your time drinking the hot chocolate."</p>
<p>"<strike><b>... Shitty week,</b></strike>" Error grumbled, his shoulders slumping, exhaustion emitting from his presence.</p>
<p>"Tell me about it?" you encouraged gently, ending it in a question to leave open for a discussion or not.</p>
<p>Error hesitates. He shakes his head and points at you, squirting his eye sockets at you, "<strike><b>You first. Why the hell were you crying?</b></strike>"</p>
<p>You feel your face warm up in embarrassment, but you take a breath and talk about your day. The conversation slowly turns into a rant the more you express your feelings about work. Error remains quiet the whole time, though you do notice either fewer or more errors appearing around him, showing his inner emotions. After finishing, you huff and drink your now luke-warm hot chocolate, feeling less tense than before. Licking your lips, you glance back at Error and point at him, an easy smile on your face.</p>
<p>"Thank you for listening. It's your turn if you want to talk about it."</p>
<p>It takes Error a moment to decide before he talks about what transpired this past week. His rants mainly involve Ink, Fresh, and sometimes Nightmare, but when Error talks about his fights with Ink, you listen intently, almost forgetting about your drink. At one point in the conversation, when Error nearly crashes from the overwhelming emotions, you quickly slide the rest of the chocolate bar to him, hoping it'll relax him and to take a little break from his story. Error pauses in his mid-rant, grabs the chocolate bar, rips the rest of the wrapping off, and shoves the rest of the candy in his mouth. After swallowing, Error sighs heavily, the tiny errors reducing in numbers surrounding him.</p>
<p>"Better?" you asked, drinking the rest of your beverage and setting it on the counter, a kind smile on your lips.</p>
<p>"<strike><b>... Yeah. Thanks,</b></strike>" Error mumbled, a slight, yellow blush dusting across his cheekbones.</p>
<p>You didn't point it out, knowing that he'll be defensive about it, so you keep it to yourself, but you can't help but let your smile widen in amusement. While you didn't expect this to happen today, you're glad that Error came over, feeling better and more content than before.</p>
<p>While you understand Error can't touch you without crashing, and his words may be blunt, harsh even, but in the end, it's the little things he does that set your mind at ease, causing you to relax around the destroyer. After all, Error does make the best hot chocolates around, which never fails to make you smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Error X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cloudyuphere: Error and s/o working on his phobia?:0 maybe?</p>
<p>If you guys are interested in requesting something, please go over to my Tumblr account: https://simpleaveragegirl27.tumblr.com/</p>
<p>Thank you!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b>Warning:</b> Slight Cursing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<strike><b>Don’t fucking move.</b></strike>”</p>
<p>“Error, I’m just breathing. I promise I’m not moving anything else,” you told him, releasing a short sigh.</p>
<p>You understand his fear quite well - not wanting to touch and can’t fathom having someone touch him. The one time you accidentally brushed against him when you went to grab something, Error had quickly retreated as if you burned him and almost crashed in the middle of your kitchen, the blocks of errors surrounding his body quickly. His mismatched eye lights kept blinking in and out, something blue flashing in his sockets, and Error’s hands were trembling. Before you could apologize, you watched him summon a portal and hastily leave through it, helpless to stop him.</p>
<p>Two weeks had passed before Error returned. You apologized and promised to warn him if you got too close next time. Admittedly during his absence, you’ve been doing some research on how to help people who have this phobia and expressed that you want to help him, though only if he wants to go through with the plan.</p>
<p>Error had tensed at the offer and even searched your face, possibly for any malicious intent, his bony brows furrowing. You know for a fact that you’ll pass his little judgment since you only want to help him out and even willing to drop the subject if he’s not comfortable with the idea right now. Error surprised you, though, when he said that he’d go along with what you have planned, but not today.</p>
<p>You’re more than happy to direct his attention on something else and have him relax, content that he even came back to visit you, even after the mishap.</p>
<p>It isn’t until a couple of months had passed that Error takes on your suggestion, though you can tell from his twitchy demeanor that he’s nervous about facing his fear, even grumbling about this being stupid. You kindly remind Error that he can stop whenever he’s growing uncomfortable and that you two can pick this up next time, even encouraging him to make the first step at his own pace - which brings you to your current situation.</p>
<p>At the moment, the two of you are sitting on the couch. You’re currently in the middle facing Error and doing what you can to remain still, except to breathe since you still need oxygen to live. To have some peace of mind, Error tied your wrists with his blue strings, not wanting there to be any funny business and to prevent you from touching him, like last time.</p>
<p>Your heart didn’t skip a beat. Nope, it sure didn’t.</p>
<p>After you spoke, there’s an awkward silence between the two of you, seeming to drag on as time continues. Finally, Error huffs and brings his hand up, using his index phalange, and slowly moves it toward your shoulder. His finger twitches as he stops mere inches from your shoulder, his breathing shaky with some sweat falling from the side of his skull. Error briefly glances in your direction.</p>
<p>You smile gently at him and slightly nod.</p>
<p>Seeming to accept your permission, he presses forward and pokes your shoulder. Error freezes when he makes contact, but you remain still not to startle him, observing him to gauge any other negative reaction. After a moment when nothing happens, Error draws back and hesitantly pokes your shoulder again, this time narrowing his sockets in concentration.</p>
<p>“What does it feel like?” you whispered, needing to fill in the silence but not wanting to ruin the moment by talking out loud.</p>
<p>“<strike><b>... Soft,</b></strike>” Error muttered, moving his finger to poke at something else.</p>
<p>This goes on for a while. Error poking random, curious spots on your body, nowhere that would make you uncomfortable. He never rests his finger on the exact location for more than a millisecond. Error even pokes your side, and you stifle your giggles.</p>
<p>Error flickers his gaze at your face, noticing a shift in your position and the sound coming from you. There’s a pause before Error pokes the same spot, a squeak escaping you this time as he applies a heavier pressure, but not enough to hurt. Error’s yellow teeth twist into a smirk at finding one of your weak spots. You mentally start sweating.</p>
<p>“Ah ha ha… You seem pretty proud of yourself over there,” you pointed out, laughing nervously at the glint in his one eye light.</p>
<p>“<strike><b>I am,</b></strike>” Error taps his skull, his smirk widening into a grin, “<strike><b>I’m saving the information for later.</b></strike>”</p>
<p>You quirk an eyebrow, “For what, exactly?”</p>
<p>“<strike><b>To use against you if the need arises,</b></strike>” Error told you without hesitation, chuckling at your exaggerating sigh.</p>
<p>“I knew it. This was all staged just to find one of my weaknesses. How foolish of me to believe this was just to help you out!” you bring your tied wrists to your forehead and dramatically fall against the cushion behind you.</p>
<p>Error snorts and rolls his eye lights at your antics, shaking his head. You only grin at his reaction. Error unravels the strings from around your wrist and brings it over to him, balling it up for later use. You rub your wrist, noticing red lines but no pain or stinging. Turning your head, you look back at Error and smile.</p>
<p>“Done for today?” you questioned.</p>
<p>“<strike><b>Yeah... I want to try again later, though,</b></strike>” Error admitted, looking away from you afterward, hiding his expression from you.</p>
<p>Your heart skips a beat at Error’s little shy act, feeling your face become warm, but you refrain in teasing him, not sure how he’ll take it at this time. Who knows? Maybe once he’s more at ease with your presence, you might tease him on the cute expressions he tends to make.</p>
<p>Better hold back for now.</p>
<p>“Sounds good. Until then, I recently bought a movie that I think that you’ll like. Care to watch it with me? I even bought more chocolate and popcorn to share,” you offered.</p>
<p>“<strike><b>The good kind?</b></strike>”</p>
<p>Your smile widens in a knowing grin, “The best kind~!”</p>
<p>“<strike><b>Looks like I’m staying then. Where’s the stash?</b></strike>” Error stands from the couch and strolls over to your kitchen, having stuffed his hands in his pockets.</p>
<p>“Make sure you don't take all the sweets!” you told him, quickly standing and following after him to make some popcorn.</p>
<p>“<strike><b>No promises.</b></strike><span>”</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Nox X Reader (Bonely Hearts Club, SF!Sans)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>jaydaskelesimp asked: Don’t know if you take requests still or if they’re open! Can I perhaps ask; BHC Nox reacting to the reader, who’s short or tall, wearing an extra clothing of his when he returns into the room he left them in? (Jacket, shoes, or his whole outfit itself) He sputters out in embarrassment before becoming an angry skelebean at the reader for even touching his “glorious, magnificent clothing” but allows them to wear it for the day. Also, I read your other requests and stories and you’re amazing! &lt;3 💜💚</p>
<p>If you would like to request something, please head over to my Tumblr blog. Thank you! </p>
<p>https://simpleaveragegirl27.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It isn’t often that Nox leaves you alone in his room. Usually, he would have everything prepared for your visit if you were to hang out in his room, but today’s quite different. Due to his busy schedule, Nox didn’t have time to prepare any snacks or drinks for your visit, so he leaves the room to do so.</p>
<p>Though, not without leaving his jacket behind. Nox even rolled up his sleeves with his gloves still on to prepare for the tasks in the kitchen.</p>
<p>You’re sitting on Nox’s bed, swinging your feet in boredom, before glancing over at the disposed jacket lying neatly on his bed. Bringing your hand toward it, you rub the end of his sleeve between your fingers, feeling the silk within and the soft cotton outside the jacket. You trail your fingers up his sleeve to the metal dangling on the front of his coat.</p>
<p>The light from the window nearby causes the tiny skull to shine, its little socket seeming to wink at you.</p>
<p>Caressing the item with your thumb, you side-eyed the door, noticing it’s appropriately shut, and turn your attention back to the clothing, a grin forming on your lips.</p>
<p>Quickly, you stand from the comfortable mattress, hearing it squeak from your sudden movement, and grab the discarded material, excitement building. Giggling, you push your arms through the sleeves and adjust the coat once it’s over your shoulders. It’s a bit snug around your arms, but it’s still warm and cozy as you twirl, the lower end of the jacket fluttering from your gesture.</p>
<p>You skip over to a large mirror nearby and examine yourself, going through different silly poses. Bringing your hand up, you pretend to cup an invisible wine glass and twist your wrist as if swirling the contents inside.</p>
<p>“Hmm, yes. This wine is exquisite to my expensive taste buds. I shall buy more once I thoroughly and slowly consume this delicious drink. Mwah ha ha~!” you lowered your voice as if to mimic Nox’s deep tone and mockingly laugh like him, though there’s no harsh intent in your words.</p>
<p>Laughing at your silliness, you didn’t notice the door opening quietly behind you as you wipe the tiny tears in the corner of your eyes, breathing out and grinning at yourself. You pause when you see Nox through the reflection of the mirror, his sockets wide and his eye lights shrinking in surprise. The tray is currently shaking in Nox’s grasp, his bones rattling as well.</p>
<p>You didn’t miss the harsh, purple blush dusting across his cheekbones.</p>
<p>Before you can speak up, your face warming up at being caught, Nox hastily turns away from you and sets the tray by his desk. He whirls back in your direction. You jump at the sudden action and back up a bit when Nox marches over towards you.</p>
<p>“Do You Mind Explaining-” Nox stops in front of you, his eye lights sharp but bright, the blush still heavy on his cheeks as he grabs the front jacket and drags you to his height, the two of you now face-to-face, “-On Why You’re Wearing My Jacket?”</p>
<p>“I-!” you squealed at the close proximity, your heart racing and beating against your chest while you grasp his hands on the jacket as you continue, your voice stammering, “-I-I’m sorry! I just...wanted to try it on! It looked comfy and well-! I mean-! I-It seemed like a good idea at the time…”</p>
<p>“And Is It ‘Comfy’ As You So Eloquently Put It?” Nox questioned, loosening his hold on you, but not letting go entirely and still staring you down, his sockets narrowing slightly.</p>
<p>“Yes! I-It’s actually quite warm and the silk inside feels nice against my bare arms. A little tight, but uh… It’s still comfortable,” you admitted, letting go of one of his hands and rubbing the back of your head sheepishly, your lips quirking into a nervous grin.</p>
<p>“Hmph. It Seems You Still Have Good Taste In Clothes, My Dear,” Nox’s eye lights trail over your form, tugging you toward the middle of the room. He catches you effortless when you trip over your feet and adjusts you before stepping away. Before you can ask what he’s doing, Nox places a finger against his teeth and smirks in your direction, “Don’t Move And Remain Quiet. I Want To Take A Better Look At You.”</p>
<p>Biting your lip, you nod. Nox adjusts his gloves on his hands, looking at you with half-lidded sockets for a moment before he slowly makes his way around you. Swallowing your nerves, your gaze remains forward as Nox’s boots are clacking slowly behind you against the hardwood floor. There are butterflies in the pit of your stomach, fluttering anxiously before you almost launch yourself across the room from the feathery-like touches against your back. Instead, you tense at the sensation, shivering afterward as the tiny hairs at the back of your neck rises in anticipation.</p>
<p>Another low chuckle escapes him as Nox trails his finger upward to your upper back, keeping his touches light and teasing. Nox stops once he almost touches the back of your neck, though he keeps a gentle pressure to remind you that he’s still behind you and in control.</p>
<p>“I Will Allow You To Wear The Jacket For The Rest Of The Day. While I Would Never Let Anyone Else Put Their Filthy Hands On My Clothes, I Will Make An Exception For You Since You Do Look Pleasing To The Eyes,” Nox permitted with a slight purr in his tone.</p>
<p>“A-ah ha ha ha… Th-thanks Nox!” you stumbled over your words, face hot and mentally sweating from his smooth words, slightly trembling.</p>
<p>“I Only Speak The Truth. Now…” Nox releases the pressure from your upper back and his heels clack against the ground once more, his appearance coming to view from your right. He gestures to the tray on his desk, a sly smirk on his face as if he didn’t try to fluster you moments ago, “Shall We Eat Something? I’m Sure You’re Quite Famished…”</p>
<p>“Yes! I mean, uh… Y-yeah, food sounds really good right now,” you told him, practically bolting over to the tray, anything for a distraction from what just transpired.</p>
<p>“Oh, and Dear?”</p>
<p>You had grabbed something before Nox spoke. Pausing mid-bite, you look over at Nox as he makes his way over to you, and then stops to stand beside you, his hand folded behind him. A hint of something purple dusts over his cheeks as he slightly looks up at you.</p>
<p>“... Don’t Tell Anyone Of You Wearing My Jacket. After All, I Do Have A Reputation To Uphold.”</p>
<p>Gently rolling your eyes, you shake your head and smile at him, “I won’t tell a soul.”</p>
<p>“Good. Let Us Consume These Snacks, Then.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Classic!Sans X Reader (Confession Part Two)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cloudyuphere asked: What about the continuation of (I love you my bonehead?) S/o had confessed to sans almost asleep yet next morning seems like they actually remember what they said and will confess aigan serious yet embarrased meaning it ;3</p>
<p>This is the second part of chapter eighteen.</p>
<p>If you guys would like updates or just to request something, please head over to my Tumblr! Thank you!</p>
<p>https://simpleaveragegirl27.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning arrives in due time, the sunlight filtering through the closed blinds in the living room. The chirping birds stir you awake from your deep slumber, their melody easing back some of the fog in your mind. After blinking several times and rubbing away the heavy feeling on your eyelids, you glance around your living room and notice the clock on the wall. You squint your eyes to read the time and find that it’s around eight o’clock.</p>
<p>A yawn escapes your lips before you can stop yourself.</p>
<p>Finding yourself growing more awake with each passing minute, you realize that a firm grip prevents you from moving much, and there’s pressure on the top of your head. Carefully, you crane your neck upward, and your heart skips a beat at seeing Sans, his sockets shut and his grin set in a relaxed state. You hold back a giggle when you notice his left cheekbones squished on top of your head.</p>
<p>You observe Sans for a moment, taking your time to take him in and watch him breathe deeply, even if he didn’t need oxygen to survive. His snoring vibrates against you. You question how you slept through the noise, though it didn’t matter now, seeing as how you didn’t wake up during the night and slept peacefully within Sans grasp.</p>
<p>Biting your lip, you remove your hand from underneath the blanket and bring it close to his face. Sans draws in a deep breath. You pause and watch with wide eyes, your heart pounding against your chest at the possibility of being caught in the act. When he didn’t move or signify he’s going to open his sockets, you sigh in relief before resuming your action.</p>
<p>You place your warm hand against his cool cheek and caress it with your thumb. Quietly, you adjust your position to make yourself more comfortable, but Sans grumbles in his sleep and tugs you closer to him, entirely flush against his side. Your breath hitches at the action. The heat from your cheeks grows hotter at the unconscious display of affection from him, but you find that you didn’t want to move away.</p>
<p>In fact, you become bolder with your actions, using your thumb to trail over the shadows underneath one of Sans’ eye sockets.</p>
<p>Multiple nights of texting each other come to mind. It didn’t matter what time it was - it can be close to midnight or around three in the morning; you always have your phone on at all times, waiting to hear the familiar ring tone. Whether you’re asleep or not. Sometimes, Sans will call you, his voice usually heavy with sleep but awake enough to send you into a laughing fit with his jokes.</p>
<p>There was that one time when Sans sleepily admitted to you that he loves the sound of your laugh. Before you could question him further, he fell asleep while on the phone. Flustered, you hung up and stared dreamily at a nearby wall.</p>
<p>You didn’t get much sleep that night.</p>
<p>The thumb that’s caressing under his eye sockets stops. You watch him fondly, a smile forming on your lips as you observe the blissful expression on his skull.</p>
<p>“why’d you stop?”</p>
<p>You jump at the sound of Sans low voice, face burning with shame. Before you can jerk your hand away from his cheek, Sans catches your retreating hand without looking. Opening his eye sockets, Sans white eye lights stare you down, his gaze intense despite waking up just now.</p>
<p>Unless… Sans been awake this whole time.</p>
<p>Stammering, your eyes widen as Sans brings your hand back to his cheek and keeps it there, his hold firm. Your heart’s practically thumping against your chest as your body trembles with nerves. Whenever you try to say something, you can only open and close your mouth with nothing coming out - not even an excuse. Sans grin widens at your predicament, and he chuckles, the sound causing you to shiver afterward.</p>
<p>“what’s the matter? afraid that i caught you red-handed?” Sans asked, using his free hand to poke your hot cheeks, the corner of his eye sockets crinkling in amusement.</p>
<p>“I uh…” you stuttered before laughing nervously, using your other hand to scratch your cheek and bashfully look away, “I...didn’t think you would wake up at this hour. It is early.”</p>
<p>“... i had a lot on my mind. i was sleeping on and off throughout the night,” Sans admitted.</p>
<p>You look back at him with a frown, “Was it something I did? I’m sorry if that’s the case. I tend to be restless at times at night.”</p>
<p>Sans clears his throat as he glances away, a blue blush dusting across his cheekbones, his eye lights growing larger and hazy, “it’s...not what you did, but what you said last night.”</p>
<p>“What...I said…?”</p>
<p>Looking to the side, you think back to last night, recalling the warmth from the blanket, pillows, and Sans body. Your memory’s a little fuzzy towards the end of the movie since you were exhausted at that time. Furrowing your eyebrows, you dig deeper into your memory, searching through every nook and cranny to reveal the words you might have said last night.</p>
<p>
  <em>...you’re sleepily looking up at him, a sweet smile on your lips as you gaze adoringly at him…</em>
</p>
<p>Your breath hitches. The fog lifts itself and shows the memory of Sans blushing skull, his bright gaze focused on you as you uttered the following words that cause butterflies to flutter in your stomach.</p>
<p>“<em>I love you, my bonehead…”</em></p>
<p>After the confession, everything’s black due to you falling asleep afterward, so you didn’t see Sans reactions to your words. Slowly, you turn your attention back to him, noticing he’s still glancing away and scratching behind his skull, the blush still lingering. Your features soften at his nervous display. Following the hand that’s still on his cheek, you smile and tap his cheek with your captured hand to gain his attention.</p>
<p>Sans turns his focus back to you. Taking a deep breath to ease your anxiety, you slowly exhale and look straight into his eye lights, your free hand clenching the cushion on top of the couch.</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>There’s silence between the two of you before Sans skull erupts into a deep shade of blue. Sans eye lights morph into hearts as he leans forward to rest his forehead against yours, his grip on your hand tightening as he looks deep into your eyes.</p>
<p>“say it again,” Sans pleaded, his gaze unwavering.</p>
<p>Your eyelids become half-lidded as you breathe quietly, “I love you.”</p>
<p>Sans shudders from your breathless voice. Nuzzling against your forehead, Sans lowers his head until his mouth is inches away from your lips. His eye sockets copy your half-lidded gesture, the heart eye lights still visible. Sans shifts his free hand to cradle the back of your neck, though he keeps it loose for your sake.</p>
<p>His warm breath hits your face as Sans speaks, his voice low and yearning, “please. one more time.”</p>
<p>Guiding your free hand to grasp his jacket, you lean toward him more, your lips practically brushing against his teeth, and whisper, “I love you.”</p>
<p>Closing your eyes, you press your lips fully against his teeth, heat blossoming from within. It didn’t take long before Sans reciprocates your affection, his teeth molding perfectly against your lips. Sans presses the back of your neck more towards him, deepening the kiss and causing your heart to stutter from the gesture.</p>
<p>Releasing your hand, Sans wraps his other arm around your waist to bring you closer to him, not wanting to part from you. You let go of his jacket and use both of your arms to wrap around his neck, angling your head in a more comfortable position.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, the sweet, deep kiss didn’t last long, but only for a few seconds. You’re the first to break it off, though you didn’t move your head back any further, content in being close to him. Breathing heavily, you lean your forehead against his and nuzzle it, a giggle escaping your lips. Sans only watches you with a dopey grin on his face, the hazy, heart eye lights still there. You teasingly poke his cheek, your grin matching his.</p>
<p>“Now you’re my bonefriend~!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't give anyone permission to copy and paste this story anywhere else. These stories will come from my Tumblr and here. Thank you for understanding.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>